


A New Horizon

by The_Real_Keel



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: And extremely horny, Anticipation, Begging, Being grateful to have each other, But are still able to be patient for one another, Clementine is a screamer, Clueless Clementine, Consensual Molestation, Cum drinking, Cum smearing, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, Deep love, Deep trusting of each other, Excitement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Heart skipping beats, Horny, Hugging, Impatience, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Light Being-Used, Light Bondage, Light Exhibition, Light Panty Fetish, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love showing thier 'bits' to each other, Lust, Masturbation, Minor Top-Clementine, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One-Legged Clementine (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Passionate Sex, Romance, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Rubbing, Scent Smelling, Scissoring, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual exploration, Sexual thoughts, Smut, Spooning, Spreading, Stomach-Flipping, Straddling, Strong Blushing, Tears of bliss, Teasing, These tags are now all out of order dammit, Top Violet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, VeRy PaSsIoNaTe, Very Secret Diary, Violentine, careful sex, caring sex, cum swapping, deep affection, lots of fluids, now that i think about it, saliva, softcore, they're both extremely horny, thrusting, what can you do?, whimpering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Keel/pseuds/The_Real_Keel
Summary: (This fic is 97% smut and just a little bit over-the-top. Also, in this fic Clementine is clueless about anything sexual and I know in the first chapter I use the word 'vagina' excessively, there's a proper explanation for both of these things)This feeling between Clementine's legs and in her stomach is driving her crazy. She has no clue what it is, what it wants, or why it's there. She only knows one thing. Violet causes it and she feels guilty for thinking about the ways she's thought about her girlfriend. She just wanted answers... And answers she got





	1. Feelings, Thoughts, and Actions

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon to my other fic, Magically Induced. Though you don't need to read that one to understand this one and vice versa

\

Ugh, here we go I guess. I was given this journal by Louis shortly after the boat incident. He wrote to me that I could write my thoughts in here if I needed to. I thought it was a dumb idea but took it nonetheless. Only to put it in a drawer to think I would never touch it again. But here I am writing this down.

It's been just over two weeks since we lost Tenn and my leg. The school's been taking the loss of Tenn and the loss of Louis' humbly attitude hard. Especially Violet; the girl whom I'm growing to love more and more every second I'm with her.

I've been trying to comfort her as best as I can. It's working... Well, as best as I'm able to do so. But she's almost completely healed from the incident, I'm glad she's as strong as she is. Everything's been so much more difficult due to my missing leg, but I'm slowly figuring things out.

Gosh, I'm gonna be honest, it's strange being in a relationship with someone. I've never been in one before, or even come close to one, and honestly, I have no clue what I'm doing. I've just been getting to know her more personally and comforting her by hugging her. But I'm so scared of leaning in to kiss her.

The act and idea of it is so alien to me. Yes, we've kissed probably a dozen times by now, each one making my heart flutter and making my mind go blank as I tried enjoying the moment as best as I could. But the kisses were so short and simple... And... there's something inside of me that wants more but... I have no clue what it is or what it wants.

I've been having feelings of... anxiety or something like that every time Violet embraces me. My face flushes and my stomach churns. But not in a bad way. A way where a warmth spreads through my body, particularly in my lower half, but once again I don't really know what it is.

And... I've been having _thoughts_ about her. Thoughts that I'm ashamed about, thoughts that might ruin our relationship if she were to find out. Thoughts of... taking her clothes off for her so I could see what was underneath them.

I don't know why my mind thinks about that but it makes my heart flutter at the never before seen sight and my... my _part_ between my legs gets hot and... hurts? Aches? I don't know. And I know this is a different thing besides bleeding down there. It feels completely different. And it makes me feel guilty for wanting those thoughts to happen. I'm starting to dislike myself for thinking about it so often and wanting it. _But I don't know why the thoughts are here to begin with_.

Something else that makes me disgusted in myself is I often look at Violet's small breasts and ass when she's not looking my way. My eyes quickly find themselves scanning those areas, hungry for every possible detail and that... that weird and mysterious aching feeling slithers its way back into my stomach and between my legs.

Just yesterday, she left her hand on my thigh for a few quick seconds and my face completely flushed and that damn feeling invaded every nerve in my body. When I covered my face and tried to hide my blush from her, she removed her hand and asked if I was alright. I quickly said I was and calmed down shortly then after. But the feeling of her hand on my thigh never vanished. It's been plaguing my mind and has amplified the grotesque thoughts about her.

I want answers to all these questions and mysteries but don't know who to ask or how to ask it. I obviously can't tell Violet this because she'd very likely think I was some type of freak and leave me. But I don't want that to happen... I'm so confused...

...

I fluttered my eyes open as my heartbeat's pace quickened. I swiftly figured out where I was and came to the conclusion that I was in fact in my room. What's new? I barely leave this place anymore. I'm starting to get sick of it. I didn't even know what time it was, I only knew it was day time thanks to the window.

As my mind started waking up even more, I remembered the dream I had which... disgusted(?) me somewhat. But the more I thought about it the more my privates heated up, even more then when I woke up, making me whimper very slightly.

The dream consisted of Violet and I cuddling with next to no clothing and kissing each other.

"What is this _feeling_?" I complained with a groan as I threw a pillow over my face. I deeply sighed into it as I harshly put it back down on my stomach which sent a small wave of vibration through my body.

I slightly jumped at the feeling not expecting... Whatever I just felt. My heartbeat picked up at this new feeling, never experiencing anything like it before.

"What the hell was that?" I quietly asked myself as I lifted the pillow slightly and looked down, a strong blush appearing on my face.

I frowned and placed the pillow back down, wanting this torture to end. Was this a new seasonal thing or something? Was it a type of sickness? If so, I want it to go away because I'm tired of feeling it.

But something... something was telling me, commanding me, to send another vibration in that area. I sighed and let a breath go that I didn't know I was holding. I tried suppressing that thought and feeling down but I succumbed to the idea. I guess I was just too weak to fight whatever this was.

And so I repeated the action of lifting the hardened pillow up and slamming it down on my abdomen, slightly harder this time causing an ever so slightly stronger vibration to travel through my lower half.

My blush deepened when I discovered where the epicenter of this new feeling was coming from. It was coming from... from _there_.

I quickly put the pillow back behind my head and turned to one side putting my hands on my face, double facepalming. I started taking control of my broken breathing and tried taming the blush on my face. All the while forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill.

I had no idea why I felt like crying... Maybe it was because I was tired of this annoying feeling? Maybe it was because of my missing leg? Maybe it was because I couldn't do anything without anyone's help?

After calming down and putting my hands down to rest them in front of my face, I thought about... the strange and unfamiliar feeling I received from the pillow.

"_Hnng~_" I whimpered quietly and clenched my fists as my vagina ached at the thought. The ache quickly subsided, and when it did I subconsciously put my right hand down by my waist.

"I'm so tired of that ache!" I clarified, anger lining my tone as I huffed.

As I was trying to keep my mind off the fire that was burning in that area... thoughts of Violet undressing herself wormed their way into my mind. The familiar feeling of guilt entered my head as I remembered what her petite figure looked like. It was cute and... made me want to see it in its complete beauty.

Then I remembered what it was like when her hand landed on my thigh. My heart skipped a beat as my right hand went to where that location was, slightly mimicking the feeling of Violet's soft hand on my thigh. My heart fluttered as I remembered the moment, a warm feeling surrounding my stomach.

My hand on my thigh... It's grasp started tightening, lightly squeezing the sensitive skin sending a small shock of that new sensation through my inner thigh.

"Mm" I, for some reason, moaned making me blush harder. I didn't even mean to do that it just... slipped out but... it made the minor ache taking place in my vagina very slightly calm down, but at the same time I felt it... _hunger_ for more of me... squeezing the location?

I put my left index finger on my front teeth as an idea made itself known in my mind. And it made me feel guilty. Extremely so.

I slowly unclenched my skin on my outer thigh and slowly draped it onto my inner thigh. I repeated clenching my fist on the much more sensitive skin closer to my vagina.

"_Omhm~_" I moaned out a little louder this time, once again, not even meaning to as my heartbeat picked up and a small rush of adrenaline flooded my system. My hand held the sensitive skin as I thought about what I was doing. _"What am I doing? This isn't normal. This is disgusting!"_ I thought. My guilt was telling me to remove my hand from the area... but my hand refrained from doing such an action.

I slowly unclenched my fist and clenched it again on the same spot, making a slightly quieter moan escape from my lips.

The feeling these clenches were producing was something I couldn't describe. The only thing I could say about it though is that I wanted more of it. A lot more.

The guilt that came over me in this realization was more than all the times I thought about Violet getting undressed. But that didn't stop me for whatever reason. Instead, my hand slowly traveled up my inner thigh until it stopped at the crevasse where my leg and pelvis meet. My fingers lightly rubbed on the crevasse for a few seconds making me whimper and making my stomach churn in... anticipation? I don't know _"What am I doing?"_ I thought as disgust made its presence stronger in my mind.

When I thought about... placing my hand over my vagina I... I thought that was... even more disgusting... But there was just..._ something_ telling me to do that no matter what I thought or felt. And as I thought about that, the heat between my legs elevated to a new level, the warmth was seeping into my jeans, warming up the outside area where it was concealed.

Wanting to release the heat building up, my fingers shakily made their way to the button of my jeans. I slowly unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, afterwards I rolled back on my back.

I felt the cool air rush into the area by my vagina, making me groan a bit as it felt ten degrees cooler. After I finally opened the gates to the forbidden area my heartbeat picked up again as my hand trembled, slowly placing itself on top of my plain panties over the area of my vagina.

I gasped and quickly retracted it, feeling a wetness on the tips of my index and middle finger. "Am I bleeding?" I asked myself quietly as I lifted my head and brought my fingers to my face. A puzzled look appeared on my face as I eyed my fingers to reveal no blood, but a clear liquid "...what is _this_?" I asked with curiosity and mild disgust pondering what the substance was.

Slightly putting my hand down, my panties came into view, slightly peeking out from my pants. I lifted one of the folds of my jeans up and saw a large damp stain all around where my... where my hole is.

"What is that stuff?" I asked once again taken aback by how much there was. Was it bad? Was it dangerous? Was it normal? Did this always happen when that aching feeling occurred?

Setting these questions aside, my right hand returned to the area, right above the seams of my panties, above where my patch of shortish hair was. My hand slipped over the seams and slid on the slick fabric that was my panties over my vagina.

I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it as I thought this was a gross act but... I didn't stop. I just continued whatever I was doing, it was like someone else was controlling me as I just watched.

My index and middle finger slid up and down on the drenched fabric, getting coated with a thin layer of... mystery liquid. It wasn't until I accidentally poked my finger into my vagina, or at least dipped into it ever so slightly, from the trembling, did I receive a rather large shock of that sensation that I've never felt before.

An audible throaty moan erupted from my vocal cords as I closed my eyes and threw my head back from the near overload of a sensation that it was.

The pit of my stomach loved the feeling that it produced as I felt my body hunger for more of the sensation. Forgetting about the guilt and the disgust, I prodded my fingers again into my vagina only to nearly repeat what happened the first time.

I repeated the action a couple more times and I swear, the dampness became even wetter for whatever reason.

It didn't even click in my mind that someone could hear me... But I didn't want to stop, I didn't really care. I just wanted to experience more of this sensation and I wanted to explore more on how I could cause it.

Retracting my hand I put it back by the seams of my panties. I had a better idea this time. I slipped my hand under my panties, briskly breezing through the patch of hair and inserting my index finger in the crevasse of my vagina.

I put my free hand over my mouth to start to stifle the moans that were getting louder and louder every minute I was doing this. I instinctively... yanked(?) my hips against my index finger, making it enter my vagina and spread me apart for the very first time. I felt the sides of my vagina encompass most of my finger as it became damp with whatever liquid was inside.

My lower insides ached and churned so bad as I started moving my finger up and down. My hand over my mouth squeezed hard, capturing most of the sound I was making before it could fully leave my throat. The only way you could hear me is if you had your ear pressed against the door.

My finger was shaky but that didn't stop me from continuing to slide it up and down. In fact I didn't even realize it was going deeper inside until my middle finger started dipping into my vagina.

I started picking up the pace, I wasn't thinking about anything, my mind was too preoccupied with the sensation. I didn't hear, see, or smell anything, the sensation was the only thing that I focused on. That was until images of Violet appeared in my mind making the feeling of my fingers rubbing against my vagina feel greater somehow.

My moaning grew in volume as I slightly curled my fingers and roughly rubbed them against the side of my vagina. The damp panties that clung tightly to the skin of my hand were kind of annoying, but I didn't pay any mind to them as I continued my onslaught to my heated area.

As I rubbed myself, I thought about Violet's features, her hands, her voice, her soft skin, her body, her legs... And if it were her doing this to me instead of myself

I felt... my lower stomach region build in pressure as my fingers delved deeper into my hole. My heartbeat was off the charts as the pressure quickly built up. But I didn't care. This feeling became heavenly and I didn't want to stop- no, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. It felt like electricity was running through my stomach and thighs... I didn't want this to end anytime soon... But-

"Clem, you awake?" I heard Violet's voice call out making me stop my motions and started to make me panic.

What if she saw me like this? This probably isn't normal behavior! She'd think I'm gross, odd if she were to find out I put my fingers in my _vagina_.

I quickly retracted my fingers from inside my panties and wiped the liquid off on my pants, swiftly zipping and buttoning my pants immediately after and rolling over. I quietly whined as I wanted to continue feeling that sensation as my loins fucking ached. Harder than they ever have before, making me get teary eyed.

"U-uh, yeah! I-I'm awake!" I answered shakily, not having much control of my breathing.

She opened the door with an expression that showed slight concern as I rolled over to face her "Are you okay Clem...?" She asked as she walked toward me.

My knees started trembling a tad. She was such a sight... I wanted to... _see_ her so badly... My guilt picked up again at that thought. Then I remembered that I was thinking of her that way when I was... prodding myself.

"I... I..." I stammered and sat up as the aching in my loins picked up, making me grab my stomach and slightly contort my face. There's so much I wanted to ask and tell her... but I didn't know if she was the right person or if it was the right time...

She gingerly sat herself next to me as I moved my legs over the side of the bed "Oh... Is it _that_ time of the month for you?" She asked with concern as the tips of her ears turned red but she kept her confidence.

I made eye contact with her with pleading eyes, eyes that showed a glimpse of pain, of which I was in, and confusion "No, it's not but..." I trailed off and took a deep shaky breath... Looking at her... her _gorgeous_ eyes, I decided that I need to tell her "Violet... Can I tell and or ask you some things that may be very personal...?" I asked as I shifted my legs and eyes, feeling the large damp spot on my panties. Unsureness filled my veins as I started to think about what I'd say to her... I was so scared to tell her, but I pushed through it.

"Of course... It's what we're supposed to do" Violet replied warmly, putting an arm around my shoulder as a small anxious feeling entered my mind.

I lightly leaned on her side taking a deep breath "...Even the very personal questions?" I asked. She nodded in response "Vi... Can you promise me you won't look at me like a freak or think that I'm creepy when I tell you this?"

"Yes, certainly. I promise" Violet gently answered with a soft smile.

I took another deep breath and took hold of one of her hands using my left hand and looked at her even more contently in her eyes "Violet... The past week I've had many feelings and thoughts and dreams that I've never experienced before... I'm so incredibly lost right now and I just want answers" I began as she intently looked me in the eyes.

"Thoughts?" She asked curiously tilting her head.

Thinking about her question, my stomach churned at said thoughts "Vi... I've been... thinking about you" A blush made its way onto my cheeks and neck as she listened more carefully "and not in a way that seems... civilized?" My blush deepened as a faint blush appeared on her face "My eyes won't stay off your... off your parts and I keep wanting to... to see you naked..." I admitted as her blush slowly grew "But I don't know why! The thought keeps popping into my head and then this feeling between my legs and in my stomach fires up and it aches and I just don't know what it is and I want it to go away!" I quickly tacked on at a rapid pace expecting the worst from her reaction.

She was quiet for a few seconds and I thought I fucked everything up... That was until I saw a... a small smile slowly creep its way onto her mouth. She looked me in the eyes, I was barely able to keep the contact, and even with her blush showing strong she said "Clem that's... Those are reasonable thoughts to have toward your girlfriend. And that feeling you get between your legs? That's you getting horny."

"They... They're normal thoughts?" I asked in disbelief as most of the guilt was lifted off my shoulders and a slight warmth started making its way back between my legs "And... what's horny mean?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah they're completely normal, it's what couples do... You don't know what horny means?" She asked as I shook my head with a small smile. With our blushes not calming down any time soon she continued educating me "Getting horny means... It means you want to have sex with someone, usually your partner."

"Uh... I kind of forgot what sex meant..." I replied honestly, scratching the back of my neck as my blush restored itself back to a maximum blush state.

"Oh. Well... In our case, it means we would just... Stimulate each other's vaginas..." She answered as her blush returned completely.

Hearing the words come from her mouth made my loins slightly ache "...stimulate?".

Violet looked at the door and back to me "...Do you want me to... show you?" Violet suggested scratching the back of her neck as her voice almost collapsed on itself.

My heart skipped two beats.

Does that mean she's gonna...? That we're gonna...? That I'm gonna...?.

"I..." I trailed off, the warmth between my legs spreading.

She looked away "Sorry Clementine, I shouldn't have brought it up..." She said with shame and minor embarrassment lining her tone

"Wait... Will... If we do sex will it get rid of this feeling...?" I asked with hope, wanting to banish this 'horny' feeling. She looked back and me and nodded with a small smile "Then... Then yes... I want to... do sex with you" I half begged as she got up on her feet, releasing my hand. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she quickly walked to the door and locked it, turning back immediately after.

"So this'll be your first time having sex with anyone... Right? I-I'm just making sure" Violet asked reclaiming her spot next to me, her blush maintaining on her face but she held eye contact with me.

My stomach fluttered at her question. Holy shit, was this actually happening? I nodded and asked "Yeah, it will... W-What about you?" I really hoped it was for some reason... The pit of my stomach returned to the churning and aching.

"...yes, it will be. Me and Minerva... we never did this for whatever reason... But I'm glad we didn't. Because I saved it for someone who's a million times better" Violet replied as a victorious smile appeared on her face.

If I could blush more, I would have. But I couldn't so I asked a question instead "Will... Will this hurt? Do... you know what to do... when we do this?" I asked as I started to shake very lightly with anticipation.

She put a hand on my thigh, making me freeze a bit "It shouldn't hurt and... I have a good idea of what we're supposed to do..."

"_Hng~_" I groaned as my insides reverted to the state they were in when my fingers were inside of me.

"Are you alright?" Violet asked with concern as she took her hand off my thigh.

"I... This feeling here" I said as I pointed to my lower abdomen "has been killing, _killing_, me the past couple of days" I replied truthfully.

"...when was the last time you came?"

"...the last time I what?" I asked, unfamiliar with the dialect.

"An orgasm?" She asked as my expression stayed the same "...you've never had an orgasm before? What about touching yourself?" She asked genuinely curious. I just shrugged in response.

"I _was_ touching my... my vagina right before you walked in... I felt a feeling I never have before" I admitted as she stood up.

"That's called pleasure" She pointed out as she took off her boots, walked in front of me, between my legs, and grabbed my wrists and put my hands on her hips "Now, if you feel uncomfortable and you want me to s-stop at any time, just tell me to stop. I will. Immediately" She advised keeping her hands on mine as we looked at each other in our dilating eyes.

I gulped and nodded my head, understanding her words.

She moved my hands up under her shirt just a bit and leaned over and whispered in my ear "Now, let's make those thoughts and dreams come true... Shall we?"

My vagina _throbbed_ at her hot breath hitting my neck and her choice of words as she began taking her vest off. When that was off, she threw it aside and swiftly started removing her shirt that was underneath it.

My heartbeat picked up again as I was mesmerized and brainwashed by her movements and the shape of her body. When she just had one shirt on she unbuckled her pants and quickly kicked those off making me whimper as she revealed her tight blue panties "Feel free to touch anything, Clem..." I heard her whisper seductively.

Reminded that my hands were on her hips, I trailed them up her smooth pale skin, feeling the excitement radiating off her body.

I heard a small grunt come from her "I guess it's time to... to finally take this off" She commented slowly taking her last shirt off revealing her toned stomach and bare chest making my breath hitch in my throat as I froze looking at it. Our blushes returned and the area between my legs was no longer warm but hot.

"I... Can I...?" I asked taking one of my hands off her hip and extending it toward one of her breasts. She nodded, my hand quickly making its way to cup the breast and lightly massaged it, feeling her smooth and delicate skin.

"Mmm~" Violet purred as she lightly closed her eyes.

"You're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined..." I said out loud. I lightly rubbed and traced my fingers over the mound of flesh for a few seconds before she steadily grabbed my hand that was on her breast and put it back on her hip giving me a grin which made my heart skip another beat as I knew what was coming.

She put both her thumbs underneath the seams on the side of her panties and slowly started to pull them down. I noticed that there was a small damp spot where her vagina was... So I guess it was normal, whatever that liquid is.

When she pulled them down to where I could see the top section of her perfect golden patch of hair, time slowed down as I admired the beauty in front of me as my breathing picked up. And then her panties became limp and they slid all the way down revealing... her _flawless_ display of a vagina. I saw the thin sliver of bright pink surrounded by her inflamed pussy making me slightly open my mouth.

I heard her chuckle as my vagina throbbed once more as I tried to scan every single last detail of the masterpiece right in front of me.

"Now it's your turn to r-reveal yourself..." Violet nudged as I forcefully pried my eyes away from the piece of art that deserved to be observed. I looked up at her and started taking my shirt off with both of my hands, lobbing my shirt wherever as I unbuttoned my pants once again. Violet stepped back and helped me pull my pants off "D-Damn, you're _that_ wet?" Violet asked speechlessly looking at the huge damp spot on my panties.

To be fair it was gigantic, more than four times bigger than the spot on her panties. I blushed a little harder looking at it "Is that... Is that bad?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"No, no, it just shows me how... excited and ready you are to see me and to be doing this" She corrected me as I unhooked my bra and lobbed it somewhere in front of me feeling Violet starring right toward my bare chest, not that I minded of course.

"May I... Is it alright if I touch them...?" She asked as one of her arms extended toward one of my breasts. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Shortly after, I felt Violet's soft hand cup and caress my right breast as she leaned forward and kissed all around it and sucked my nipple for a few quick seconds making me squirm.

"Was that okay? Can I... continue?" She asked with minor concern. I smiled and nodded.

She lightly put a hand on my chest and gently pushed me down "Scoot up please..." She whispered and I instantly complied, moving toward the wall so now I completely laid flat on my back and my legs and a half were no longer hanging off the side of the bed. She straddled my hips as we looked at each other deeply and lustfully in the eyes. I slowly moved my hands back onto her hips.

Her face inched closer and closer to mine until our lips connected softly, making my stomach flip. We held the kiss for a couple of seconds until we broke it. But this time it was different from any other of our previous kisses. We barely separated from it. Our faces were still just a couple of inches apart. She started lightly grinding her hips on my lower abdomen making my heart flutter as we kissed again, smearing some of her juice on said area, not that I was complaining. However, this time the kiss was harder, longer, and filled to the brim with passion. My heart fluttered again as I felt her tongue hit my teeth as she lightly moaned. This was the first time she did that... In response as curiosity took over, I opened my mouth allowing her tongue access. We immediately rubbed our tongues together and battled for a couple dozen seconds before we split up.

"One more..." I pleaded as she quickly closed the space between us for us to battle again for the same amount of time, saliva starting to seep out at the corners of our mouths.

After our short war and swallowing some of our mixed salivae, she peppered my jawline with kisses and lightly trailed down to the side of my neck. She lightly sucked a few areas of my sensitive neck making me gasp a tad every time she did so.

After she was done kissing my neck I put my hands on my chest as she trailed down my body and put her knees on the floor "Can I... are you okay with me taking these off?" She asked putting her hands gently on the sides of my panties. I put my hands together as I became even more excited. Excited that I was gonna show her what I looked like. I nodded my head as a small smile made its way onto my lips.

She slowly pulled my panties down, my heart rate increasing in speed once again as my pubes started to be uncovered. I could see Violet's hands lightly shivering as she revealed what was concealed in my light grey panties. Before she could admire what laid out in front of her, she pulled my panties all the way off and tossed them behind her. Only after that did she look down at what she uncovered and she lightly gulped at the sight.

"You're gorgeous..." She whispered breathlessly making me smile as a fluttery feeling flittered inside of my vagina "...m-may I touch it?" She asked politely as she looked me in the eyes. Even though my heart was racing and I was a blushing mess, I nodded once again.

Her hand, lightly shaking, made its way down to touch my pubes. Her finger shortly after lightly entered the crevasse of my vagina making my hips twitch as I whimpered once again, a whimper I tried to stifle because... I thought making those sounds while she was doing what she was doing to be weird and awkward. But she quickly picked up on that.

"Clem?" Violet gently took hold of my attention placing her other hand on my inner thigh as she started leaning forward toward my wet cavity. But looked up to meet my eyes "Don't be afraid to moan or anything like that... Enjoy this..." I nodded as my breathing picked up as I felt her breath lightly contact my exposed vagina enticing me even further. I wondered what she was going to do... Before she did anything though, she asked one more time "May I?"

I love how she was taking it slow and being very careful. However... "Yes, Vi, please, whatever you're gonna do, I _need_ it, I want it so fucking bad!" I begged, the aching becoming unbearable. "_MNhnng!_" I moaned as I felt something warm, moist, and strong rub against the entryway of my vagina.

I looked down at her to see her using her _tongue_ to cause that... _heavenly_ sensation. A couple of seconds later she licked a longer lick, licking one side of my entire vagina.

"_Ooo oh my- Fuuck~_" I moaned curling my toes, arching my back, and throwing my head back. The sensation made me wanna cry happy tears. _It was so fucking relieving._

Her rough tongue licked me again, and again, and again, each time getting faster as my speech only became more indecipherable. Her lightly rubbing my inner thigh didn't help one bit and when she penetrated her tongue into my vagina...

"_Oh- f- Vi- I- mmm- oh- ah~_" I tried explaining my satisfaction to her but it only came out as random sounds. But I guess that was good enough for Violet as I felt her efforts strengthen as she wrapped her arms around my thighs, making me start to close my legs on her head as I felt a small pressure building up again in my stomach once again

As the minutes rolled by her tongue worked and rubbed hard against me, causing a feeling of pure magnificence to hijack my mind. And as the pressure inside of myself started to build up exponentially, my eyes rolled back as I called out for her. "_Vi- there's- I don't- mmm~_" I tried explaining to her but I couldn't. I was experiencing too much bliss to form coherent sentences. It didn't help when she grabbed one of my hands and put it on the back of her head, which made me grasp her hair, but not too hard as I didn't want to hurt her.

The thought of Violet using her tongue to touch _that _area was... A very exciting one. I was so scared that I was just gonna wake up and it never actually happened... But I know now that this was real as I used my hand to push her just a little deeper inside of my vagina.

And the thought and action of Violet doing this caused a pressure to be released from my stomach as a feeling of pure ecstasy washed over me as I moaned loudly and jerked my hips at Violet's face feeling a liquid shoot from inside me.

I continued jerking my hips as Violet forcefully dug deeper and deeper with her tongue... Was this an orgasm?

When most of the feeling dissipated and most of my senses returned, I took deep breaths as Violet stayed below and lightly licked the hole of my vagina "That was... fucking amazing" I panted and admitted as I realized a lot of the aching _finally_ disappeared "I feel _sooo_ much fucking better."

"Was... Was that your first orgasm?" Violet asked as she came back up to once again be looming over me, licking her lips that had... my liquid on them.

"I... I think so? Can you describe what one's like?" I asked as my abdomen throttled as she straddled my hips once again with her back straight up, the sight of her naked form on me and the feeling of her warm legs wrapped around my body... it made me... feel horny once again. I thought doing sex would get rid of it?

She started lightly grinding on my abdomen again as I felt her pussy lightly spread around my skin, feeling the warm, slimy, and soft insides of her vagina "It feels _amazing_ and you can only focus on _it_ when it's happening. A shame it doesn't last that long-" She got cut off by a moan escaping her mouth as she quickly closed her eyes. "Mmm~" She said after the shock of the outburst looking down at me, putting her hands on the side of my chest by my breasts.

We both simultaneously asked "May I?" when I tried putting my hands on her hips again as she was starting to move her hands toward my hands.

She chuckled "We had the same idea" she pointed out as she grabbed my hands and gently placed them on her hips.

I rubbed her skin lightly as she gently started rocking again. I watched her hips gyrate as my stomach flipped and the heat between my legs started to pick back up. After watching her rock on me for a few seconds I looked up at her face. Her face was expressing pure delight. Her mouth was slightly open, her head was relaxed back, and her eyes were closed shut. Cute little grunts were the only sound that emitted from her. It was the only sound for a dozen more seconds until her rubbing started making a faint swish noise. A noise I _instantly_ fell in love with.

Prying my eyes away from her face and breasts, I looked down to where she was rubbing her vagina on me. A lot of her juice coated that area which caused an ache in my loins as I knew I was the reason for causing her to feel such an enjoyable sensation "Vi, I thought doing what you did to me would stop the aching..." I asked with a slight whimper.

She slowed her rocking and opened her eyes to make eye contact with me "Hmm? What do you mean?" she asked as I draped my hands slowly up and down on the sides of her as I explained what I meant "Oh... You're not done yet. Your b-body wants more."

"Wants more?" I repeated with intrigue and curiosity. She nodded as her rocking kept slowing down. "How-how do I deal with it?" I asked as a grin appeared on her blushed face as she started sliding her way down my body once again.

When she was on her knees between my legs, she asked once again "Can I?" as a hand barely made its way under my leg, the one that was still completely there.

I nodded but didn't know what she had in mind "What are you doing?" I asked as she lifted my leg onto her shoulder.

"This position will... be beneficial to the both of us because I also have that ache in me" She explained as she straddled my pelvis, to where our vaginas lined up.

My mind blanked as she lowered her vagina closer and closer to mine thinking about what'd it feel like, how our most sacred parts were gonna touch each other's, and... and how this will strengthen our relationship to a level that I've never had before.

"_Mmf~_" I moaned as her vagina clashed onto mine. She pressed a bit harder, making my heart flutter as we deeply looked each other in the eyes.

Our mouths adopted smiles as I put a hand on her leg. I moaned louder as she gently started rocking her hips again. She very gently rocked allowing my vagina to get used to her's and get used to being spread this far apart. After getting used to her pressing against me, she started grinding her hips harder and faster making my tongue loll out as I felt our juices mix with each other's. As I heard her moan, I started instinctively rocking my hips into her's almost perfectly, doubling the wonderful sensation.

"_Fu- oh my- mmhph~_" I moaned as my grinding's pace quickened, the sensation spreading through my legs and lower half, almost becoming painful because it felt so... _right_.

Violet's moans and pleas became more throaty as her grinding became more ecstatic in the following minutes. As my own vocals heightened I felt a familiar pressure building up inside of me as pleasure ravaged my entire lower body, almost numbingly so. And then all of a sudden she let out one huge moan as I felt a liquid splatter onto my vagina and inner thighs. Which in return made me orgasm and jitter Violet's name as more of my own liquids seeped out.

Violet's movements picked up for five more seconds before she completely stopped as my orgasm ended. She then got up and gently collapsed over my body, kissing my neck. In return I slowly wrapped my arms around her beautiful naked body and took a deep breath, smelling Violet's natural scent.

We laid there for a couple of minutes, our heartbeats becoming one as we enjoyed the warmth our bodies were producing. When she stopped kissing my neck, she asked a little anxiously "Clem, I... I'm not done" she stated as I felt her heartbeat pick up a tad.

I laid there not knowing what to do, thinking and processing what she said "You want another... another orgasm?" I asked, not knowing if I was using the terminology correctly.

She slowly nodded her head in the crook of my neck as one of her hands went to my left shoulder and looked up at me "I want to... I want to ride your face, if that's okay with you" She clarified as a deeper blush enveloped her cheeks.

"What's that mean?" I asked unknowingly, a little intrigued at her words.

"It's where you... It's where you lay down and I put my vagina on your mouth for you to lick and suck it" She explained, the eye contact not even faltering as I processed the information. A smile made its way onto my mouth as a blush invaded my face and my heartbeat escalated.

"If it'll make your ache go away, absolutely" I answered lovingly as she leaned up and kissed me again thinking about the activity soon to come. Was I actually about to do that? What do I do when I start? Will it... taste bad?.

I scooted down a bit as Violet moved up. I saw her body shiver a little bit as her breathtaking pussy positioned itself right in front of me. For some strange reason, my mouth watered at the sight and the smell it emitted enticed my senses, very much so.

"Vi, I don't really know what to do..." I admitted as I put my hands on her hips again as I felt her lightly shiver.

"Just uh... Just do what I did" She responded waiting for me to reply.

Remembering what she did to me, where she licked and prodded and the effort put into it, I lifted my head up and roughly licked one side of the crevasse of her vagina making her somewhat howl a moan. Then I processed what the liquid tasted like... It tasted like a fruit I haven't had in a long time. Maybe grapes? I don't know, but I only know I wanted so much more of it.

It was a good taste surprisingly, and I knew there was some of my own fluids here but that didn't stop me. In fact it encouraged me for whatever reason. She started to rest her hips as she straightened her back and started to sit on my face. When I laid my head back down on the bed she started pressing her weight down on my face causing my tongue to penetrate and spread her vagina making her howl another moan.

I held her hips a little tighter and brought her down on me harder, forcing my tongue to explore her depths even further. She started gently rocking on my face causing my tongue to rub against the walls of her vagina harder. It was kind of cute, the rocking, how she did it because she wanted to feel more of this pleasure feeling. My heart fluttered as I swallowed the liquid that built in my mouth remembering that it was me causing Violet to feel such a great sensation. The person who I want to live the rest of my life with, the person who I want to know every detail about, the person that has seen sides of me no one else ever has. These thoughts gave my tongue extra energy and violently licked and rubbed against anything inside the wet cavity.

In response, Violet became a moaning mess and rocked against my mouth harder and harder and after a couple of minutes, the insides of her... Like tightened or something. I didn't know what it was and was about to ask if she was okay but before I could, a large amount of her elixir drained and splashed inside my mouth and onto my chin as she aggressively rubbed her vagina against my mouth. Just as suddenly as her pace quickened up it stopped as her back and shoulders relaxed as she took a deep breath.

"Th-thanks for that... Clementine" Violet praised as I held her in place gently licking the rest of the juice off her. When I finished, she quickly made her way to my side as we looked at each other, our blushes still strongly showing.

"N-No problem... I should be thanking _you_ for showing me what this is and relieving me of being horny" I replied leaning in to kiss her once again. She didn't even hesitate even though some of her fluid was still on me, surprisingly she licked my lips and then kissed me gently wrapping her arms around me pulling me in.

When we separated I observed her beautiful, smiling, and blushing face "You're so beautiful..." I commented making her try to hide behind a hand.

"Thank you... You look beautiful as well" She replied as a tear rolled its way down her temple.

"Are you okay?" I asked with slight concern only making her smile grow.

"Yes, everything's just fine. Everything's great. As long as I'm with you..." She answered making my heart flutter "Can we... Can this become a thing? I was also having thoughts about us doing this all week..." She admitted and asked making my stomach flip.

"Yes, one hundred percent, yes... Though I didn't even know what this was an hour ago. I have so many questions like... What's that liquid that comes out of us?" I shyly stated and asked.

She lightly giggled "The stuff that comes out before any action is basically lube. And when you have an orgasm, that's cum."

"Oh..." I said, two words entering my mental dictionary watching her yawn and roll over "how do you know all this stuff anyway?" I asked as she got my blanket and pulled it over us.

"...books" She simply responded. I just shrugged and closed my eyes. I opened them suddenly when Violet reached for my arm, still facing away from me. I followed her lead and put an arm over her and pulled her in as we intertwined our legs as best as we could for the very first time "I love you, Clementine..."

My heart skipped a beat... This was the first time she said those words... They were the most sincere words I had ever heard "I love you too, Violet..." I replied with the same level of sincerity, my voice very slightly wavering realizing that I have a person who I can say anything to, trust them with anything, and do anything with them.

I put my head on her shoulder and enjoyed Violet's scent as I felt her warm exposed body against mine. My heart rate slowed and my blush finally diminished as my eyelids became heavy.

"I will never leave you..." I quietly promised as I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Horniness, Liquids, and Loudness

When I wrote down Violet and I's first time having sex together, I swore to myself I wouldn't write about something like that ever again. I only wrote down our first time because I don't want to forget any detail about it... But... I don't know if this is creepy or not, but these moments are very special to me. And I... I don't want to forget about them. So I decided to write down the day after our first time as well.

If anyone finds this journal and reads its contents... Well, they'd think many thoughts and never feel the same afterward. But they'd also lose all their fingers if I were to find out because my rage would be immeasurable.

_ **I'm not joking, so anyone reading this, you're fucked.** _

...

When I woke up I was confused. Very confused. It took me a minute to realize what my arms were holding. And when I figured out what it was images of what I did right before I went to sleep flooded my mind. My breath quietly hitched in my throat, a light blush appearing on my face as I saw the back of the blonde's head, whose figure was right in front of me. Violet was close to my nude body, her soft and delicate skin pressing against mine. Which reminded me of what we did yesterday.

My heart fluttered when I remembered our activity. All the sounds, feelings, words, movements, and excitement... My mind kept replaying the scenes of what we did which made me... They made me want to do it again. I kept remembering what it felt like, Violet's moans, her gorgeous and soft body on top of mine while she rocked back and forth as I felt the squishy insides of her...

I whimpered slightly as I... _God. Dammit._ The familiar annoying warmth started slowly making its way back between my legs. I sighed and tried ignoring it as I continued remembering what we did.

As I did that, the heat was only growing in strength. Even though it was building up slowly, it wouldn't be long until it was as strong as it was yesterday.

I felt her firm and toned stomach as my hands lightly rested on said location. My blush deepened ever so slightly as I very lightly draped my right hand over her stomach in slow circles. After a minute of doing this, I thought a... a thought that... I didn't know was normal or extremely creepy. The idea intrigued me but... could fuck up everything if I did it.

I pondered whether I should do it or not for a minute, but before I could decide, my hand had a mind of its own as it slowly trailed down her stomach and below her bellybutton. I didn't even try to stop myself from lowering my hand... Should I feel guilty about this...? Of course I should! ...But I didn't stop... I just wanted to touch and feel her vagina and make her feel that amazing sensation again even though the feeling of nervousness and anxiousness flooded my veins... But I wanted to hear her beautiful moans again... Even though I heard the sound of her moaning only yesterday, it's already one of my favorite things to hear on the planet.

My hand softly contacted the top region of her pubic hair. I slightly hesitated and stopped lowering my hand even further, but I was extremely curious to feel what her pussy felt like with my hand...

Swallowing the small amount of fear I had as my curiosity took over, I continued my hand's journey down south as my breath became a little shaky. After I trudged through her patch of hair, my index finger gingerly contacted the slightly puffed lips of Violet's vagina.

I took a deep breath as a small smile grew on my mouth as I slowly and gently placed my hand on her warm vagina making my heart skip a beat. I rested my hand there for a few seconds as my hunger for the feeling of pleasure grew rapidly. It only grew faster as I remembered a perfect image of how beautiful the thing I was touching is.

I slowly and tenderly applied more pressure on Violet's vagina causing her folds to slowly spread open ever so slightly.

"Mmm..." Violet hummed in her sleep making my heart skip a beat as my small smile faltered a tad. Realizing she was still unconscious, I used my index and middle finger to slowly spread her apart even more as some of her lubricant(?) dripped onto my index finger making my stomach flip.

My left hand subconsciously went down to my own vagina as I was preparing to... to dip my fingers inside of Violet just the tiniest bit. The want and need to feel the inside of her was a feeling that completely engulfed my mind as it became one of the only thoughts in my head.

I delicately set a side of my left wrist inside my pussy and started to instinctively lightly grind against it, causing small waves of pleasure to go throughout that entire area of my body making me softly whimper. I felt my own juice seep onto my wrist as the tip of my index finger entered Violet's moist cavern.

As my fingertip was wrapped by the lips of Violet's warm and wet pussy I became even more excited, causing my smile to widen. I traveled my fingertip down the soft interior of Violet until it reached the end of her seams.

I grunted a little loudly as my wrist delved deeper into my cavity... And I gasped when Violet's hand lightly placed itself on top of my hand that was inside her making me stop all my actions and making my heart drop.

"Clem... What are you doing?" Violet calmly asked with a raspy voice, the grasp on my hand staying light as my mind fried itself, thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"I-I was just- I was- You were- And-" I stammered as I slowly starting retracting my hand away from her lower bits.

But her grasp tightened a small bit around my hand keeping it there "It's okay if you keep your hand there... I don't mind..."

"I... You don't...?" I asked just a little surprised, easing my hand back down as she released it.

"No, I don't... truly... Though why are you... doing that anyway?" Violet asked, her rasp quickly fading into her regular voice.

"I... To be completely honest with you, I was... I was just very curious about a lot of things and... and I'm... Uh, horny again...? And I wanted to... to hear you... moan again" I explained with a lot of uncertainty as a dark blush invaded my entire face.

"Curious about what?" Violet asked a little intrigued as I felt her heartbeat quicken.

"What your... what your vagina feels like with my hand" I simply stated as I _very_ slowly moved my index finger up and down, my middle finger joining it, gently grazing against one of the sides of her dampening vagina.

"Mm, I-I feel... very flattered that you still find me attractive that way... I thought when you'd wake up you would'a regretted yesterday..." Violet replied shyly, the sensation starting to get to her.

I became a little saddened at her words. I wanted to prove to her that what she thought wasn't the truth and far from it. So I slowly removed my left hand from my own privates and put it near her's, pulling her in a tiny bit more. I quickly rubbed her with my other hand getting some of her juice on my fingers and put my hand back to my own juices that were spewing out and touched myself. Her juices mixed with mine, a small bit of the amount entering my vagina, making me lightly moan right next to her ear "You're the most _attractive_ person I've ever seen... And when I saw you on top of me last night... I thought my mind was gonna shut down from at how mesmerizing you are" I answered truthfully as more thoughts entered my mind "And you're so much more than that. I can't wait to see what our futures have in store for us."

I could feel that she was smiling at my words "You have no idea how much that means to me- _mmm~_" She replied but was cut off by a lovely moan escaping her lips making me smile at the noise "I almost never... never do anything like this this early in the morning..." Violet pointed out.

"Oh... well if you want me to stop-"

"No, no, it's fine... you've already got me this horny..." Violet practically begged, wiggling her hips a small bit. I slowly kept sliding my fingers up and down, hearing her whimpering slightly pick up. Until she finally said "Clem... You can.. y-you can put your fingers all the way inside me..."

"...And you're completely sure?" I asked excitedly. After she lightly nodded I steadily started pressing my two fingers passed the entrance of her folds and into the tight tunnel, knuckle after knuckle.

"_Mhnngh_~" Violet moaned as my fingers dug themselves into her soft and snug ravine as one of her hands went to her mouth to try and control her moans. I gently clawed a side of the wet tunnel "_Nnngh_, oh my- fuuck~" Violet quietly moaned and cursed, jerking her hips into my hand. A couple of seconds afterward, she grunted and threw the blanket that was encompassing us overboard and onto the floor, exposing our bodies to the much cooler air outside of the blanket.

As I clawed the side of her love tunnel, I put my other hand back over my own fun bits as I started aching uncontrollably there again. Violet's soft skin against mine, her moans, and the feeling of my fingers in her vagina were becoming far too much for me to handle.

I started to quickly grind my fingers roughly against one of the sides of her walls, making her moans adopt an extremely, _extremely_ adorable little squeak to them.

"T-Touch my clit- please!" Violet begged as she failed to stifle a few more moans with her hand.

Taken aback a small bit by her beg, a confused look appeared on my face "Your... Your what?"

"You don't- _mmm_, it's at the very top of my vagina-" Violet explained, getting cut off by another moan. Delaying the entry of my fingers into my own tunnel, I dragged the fingers that were in Violet to the location she wanted me to touch "R-Rub against it" She begged as I did just that. Her moans became more frequent as she started rocking against my hand making my heart flutter and making my vagina throb.

I rubbed harder and started to pull my fingers in and out of her vagina, wanting to cause as much friction to that area as possible. The adorable sounds she was making made me extremely horny as I knew she was feeling a mind numbing sensation, one that I was yearning for.

As I stimulated Violet's leaking hole, my free hand traveled back down to my own. I gently placed my hand over my inflamed pussy and applied light pressure against it making my stomach churn in anticipation and impatience. I quickly inserted two fingers into my soaked vagina making me moan softly and slow down my motions that were pleasuring Violet as I started focusing more on myself.

While I was fingering her, I started exploring the depths of my own regions. The deeper I went the more blissful the sensation became. I started off slow, like just how I did with Violet, before speeding up faster and faster as my moans starting to make themselves more prominent. There were some small areas inside of myself that felt magnificent when I rubbed against them. Wanting Violet to feel it as well, I tried mimicking the placement of my hand to the hand that was pleasuring Violet to enact upon the idea. In return, her moaning became even louder and more adorable.

I pulled her closer to me as I rubbed myself faster, moaning right into her ear as one of her hands went on top of mine, the one that was inside her, and helped me keep up the pace on her vagina.

"_Mmmng_, Vi, I-I-" I tried saying a few words of affection but everything that was going on, the moaning, the pleasure, the feeling of her and my tight and hot vaginas on my fingers... It was far too much for me to form coherent sentences.

I was so incredibly horny and hungry for pleasure that it's all I wanted to feel, all I wanted to feel for hours on end, and was all that I focused on as both of my hands sped up.

My mind came up with a great and sultry idea of swapping my hands with each other... The idea felt so... so _right_. So that's exactly what I did.

It took me a bit to stop my hands so I could swap them because I wanted to continue feeling this blissful sensation, but I wanted to act upon this idea so badly so I pushed through it. And when I finally did begrudgingly remove my hand from her "Wha- What are you-?" Violet tried asking but was cut off when my other hand quickly settled on her vagina, swiftly inserting my lubricant inside of her as I viciously rubbed against her clit once again. She quickly put her hand over mine once more as she continued helping me keep up my finger's assault.

My stomach churned once more realizing how intimate the act was as I slowly began sliding my slimy fingers inside of me once again. The feeling of fingering myself with the drenched fingers felt... godly. I _loved_ the feeling of Violet's liquid being inserted into me and then the liquid being intermixed with my own all around my lower area. And I mean all over my lower area. Small amounts of my liquid was spreading its way all over my inner thighs and pubic region.

As I increased the speed of the assault on my own area, squeezing my eyes closed, her moans became more throaty and her grinding became desperate twitches of need and desire, I felt the insides of her vagina tighten around my fingers.

Just then did something click in my mind. This was the sign of right before you have an orgasm. Many ideas sprouted in my head simultaneously as I became excited that I was about to cause Violet to have an orgasm once again. Violet's moans started to become scarily loud as my hand quickened one final time... I hoped no one can or has heard us... keyword, hoped.

I moaned into her ear as the walls of her vagina tightened around my fingers ever further, her grasp on my hand strengthened and she screamed my name as she ground against my hand with pure energy.

My two fingers were splashed with a few waves of a warm liquid as she ground roughly into my hand, the liquid shortly dripping down my wrist and onto my bed. The bed that would definitely need to be cleaned soon. But I didn't worry about that. I just continued pleasuring the both of us.

"C-C-Clement-tine!" Violet tried calling out to me. But I didn't pay attention to her words. I only paid attention to my hands continuing to pleasure us, the pleasure itself, and Violet's uncontrollable moaning "C-Clementine!" Violet tried getting my attention again but failing to do so as my moans became louder, and yes, I was still moaning directly into her ear. "Clementine!" Violet yelled without moaning, finally getting my attention. Mind, it was just a yell to get my attention and not one of anger or anything like that.

"H-Huh?" I stammered, regretfully slowing my pace down on my aching and hungry lower region as Violet sat up and slowly pulled my hand out of her.

"Holy... holy damn... First of all" Violet replied glancing down at my vagina and presumably my drenched hand that was still lightly stimulating me. Before I took notice of her glance though, I was reminded by my other drenched hand, the one covered with her fluids. Intrigued by the reminder, I brought it up to my face so I could see her lubricant on my hand. And sure enough. my hand was coated in her cum. I lightly smiled as I smelled the musky scent of it, causing me to remember part of last night when she was riding my face. Wanting to taste her again, I put my index and middle finger into my mouth as I instantly began sucking off all the fluid, devouring the delicious taste of Violet.

"Mmm..." I moaned with pleasure, the taste making me want more as my finger's pace down south started escalating once again. I heard Violet chuckle as I was reminded that she was with me. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at her to see her staring at my nether region with a smile.

"You are a different type of horny" Violet giggled as she got on her knees and lightly put her left hand on my stomach as her right hand placed itself just above my pubic area.

I became slightly embarrassed as the fingers in my mouth exited my mouth "I-Is that b-bad?" I asked, the slight embarrassment intensifying making my fingers down south slow down.

"What? No!" Violet quickly answered, making eye contact with me "Just I didn't know anyone could be as... sexually active as you are?" Violet commented, unsure of how to word what she meant making me smile at her odd choice of words. But my stomach flipped when she looked back down at my exposed vagina, smiling down at it as she thought of something "You still haven't came yet..." Violet pointed out as her right hand breezed through my pubic hair and lightly trailed down on my damp inner thigh, intrigue returning back into my gut and lower region as the want and need of an orgasm made its way back into the forefront of my mind.

With Violet being right in front of me, I figured she could help me with what I wanted, so I started to retract my fingers from inside of myself. But before they completely exited me, Violet stopped my hand and shoved my fingers back all the way inside of me, making me grunt. She then spread my legs apart and changed her position to be between my legs, giving her a full view of everything I had to offer. She lightly draped her fingertips on my inner thigh "I want to see you touch yourself... I want to see you cum..." Violet huskily whispered as her head leaned toward my vagina, her breath making contact with it and my inner thighs making me lightly shiver.

I gulped and smiled at her words, becoming very thrilled as my fingers did the familiar motion of going in and out, increasing in speed every second. I made sure to hit all the right spots at the right speeds, driving me wild. All the while the thought of Violet watching me do this to myself flooded my mind.

As I started moaning again, I felt Violet lean down to my inner thigh and take a deep breath through her nose, smelling the thick and musky scent of my arousal. Instantly afterward, I felt her tongue lick the sensitive skin making me gasp in the middle of a moan. She continued to lick my inner thigh, traveling up and up, getting closer and closer to my pulsating vagina, the thing that I was ferociously stimulating causing me to be a moaning mess. But she stopped traveling upward right before she touched the lips of my very inflamed pussy. After Violet was done licking my right inner thigh, she moved to the other, licking up any juice that managed to make its way there.

After a minute of licking that thigh. she started kneading it, trailing her hands higher and higher very slowly as she stared at my fun bits "You're a natural at this..." she commented with a bright smile, swallowing some of the thick saliva that built up in her mouth.

"_Mnhmnm_, Vi, I-I- _Fuuuck~_" I tried warning Violet as I felt the rather new feeling of an orgasm quickly approaching, but failed to warn her.

But that didn't matter because she picked up on what I was going to say. In response, she spread my legs just a little farther apart. I was unsure of what exactly she was doing, but she was looking right at my vagina with a very focused expression and a smile. The sight of her being right between my legs, it finally became too much for me to handle. My vaginal walls clamped down hard on my fingers. Finally, when I roughly rubbed against my clit for a couple of seconds, a flood was unleashed from my insides, jerking my hips into my hand moaning loudly. A feeling of complete divineness invaded my senses as I screamed a moan. After a few more seconds, my orgasm ended and I pulled my hand out of myself, relaxing my legs, shoulders, and back muscles as I panted to try and catch my breath.

After a few seconds of relishing in the afterglow of my orgasm, my eyes closed shut, I felt Violet's fingertips lightly rub my inner thigh. I opened my eyes and looked down at her person who seemed to be completely hypnotized at my slit. After observing her stare I saw her other hand dampened with some of my cum. She looked up and me with a lustful smile as she started rubbing the cum off on her inner thighs. After a few seconds. she rubbed a few drops inside of her slit, making the warmth between my legs feel like someone set fire to it. I loved my cum being in and on Violet. After watching her do this she looked back down at my slit.

"You like s-staring..." I commented with a chuckle, yanking her out of her stupor.

"Oh- uh, yeah sorry. I'll stop" Violet slightly stammered looking up at me, her small tinge of a blush strengthening in redness "That was just so... so _hot_... and you're just... so _perfect_... so swollen...".

My blush deepened at her compliment and description "Th-thank you... You can keep looking if you want... I don't mind..." I replied truthfully, already craving desperately for another orgasm.

Violet scooted up a tad and leaned her head down toward my abdomen, starting to suck all around my bellybutton as she slowly trailed down my body. Every minute that passed, each suck got harder and harder, forcing the want of an orgasm to the main center of my mind.

Right before she got to my pubic area, she looked up at my flushed face "Do you want me to... eat you out? Are you even wanting another orgasm?" Violet asked curiously as I quietly whimpered.

"Yes, yes Vi, _please_, I want another so bad!" I begged as Violet smirked.

"We should probably get up soon... They're probably wondering where we're at... Fuck, they might've heard us" Violet brought up important speculations. But I didn't care about them. I only cared about the girl in front of me and what we were doing. I whimpered a small bit in hopes of reminding her. Which thankfully it did. "I can't believe you want another one... But you know what you want and I'd be cruel to not give it to you... We'll make it quick this time."

Before I could ask what she meant by that her head shot down to my vagina, her tongue immediately slithering it's way into it making my heart skip a beat, my toes curl, and squeezing my eyes shut as I started moaning yet again.

As Violet started drilling me with her tongue, my heartbeat raced and I noticed that this time she was way better at doing this than she was previously. Not to take away from the first time but this time was different. Maybe because at this point I was much more tender in that area or more used to stuff like this?

Whatever it was, it made the feeling of Violet's tongue swiftly rubbing against all my walls feel absolutely magnificent as I couldn't even begin to control my vocal cords as moans were forcing themselves out of my lungs at an unstoppable rate.

Violet's nose exhaled, rested, rubbed, and pushed against my clit as she rolled her jaw and tongue around at the same time, maximizing the amount of pleasure that I received which to me was starting to feel like a complete overload of the sensation.

But did I dislike that or did I even try to stop it? No. In fact, I put my hands on the back of Violet's head and pushed her deeper inside of me, wanting my senses to be completely overridden with pleasure for hours and hours on end.

Tears started brimming my eyes as I leaned up a bit and jerked my hips frantically on Violet's face as she put her arms around my thighs trying to pull me in even closer, locking me into place making escape impossible. She giggled at my antics after I wrapped my right leg around her back.

"_F-Fuuuck Vi, G-Go deeper!_" I begged as she tried doing just that as my grip tightened on her. But I quickly eased my hands as I didn't want to hurt her in any way. If I did, I couldn't forgive myself.

Every single passing second was _complete_ bliss. The pleasure was growing and growing every single second, hijacking all of my senses as the feeling of Violet's plump lips poured into my mind "_Yes! Yes! Oh my fucking fuck, yesss!_" I screamed with pure joy as another climax was swiftly approaching.

I couldn't control my moans or my vocals anymore. I subconsciously knew I should at least try to control them, but I didn't care nor did I want to. I wanted to moan for Violet, I wanted to scream for her just to tell her what a fantastic job she was doing. And so I did just that, I continued to moan her name and continued to curse my satisfaction, for all to hear.

The pressure inside of myself built up incredibly fast at this point and right before I hit my climax I said: "_Mmm, Violet, I-I mmm- ah!_" But once again I failed to inform Violet that I was about to cum.

But even so, she somehow knew what I was trying to get across. Because she rolled her jaw faster as she pushed herself into me causing me to go overboard and release another orgasm. An orgasm that was so strong my vision blurred as mind numbing pleasure invaded most of my nerves.

I viciously rocked my hips into Violet's face for the next few seconds riding out my orgasm. And when it finally ended I released my hands from her head and panted trying to steady my breathing.

Violet stayed below for a few more seconds of course, who was lightly licking up any liquid on me that she missed. And when she finally pulled herself out of that area she got back up on her knees and made eye contact with me, landing a hand back on my thigh.

I slowly scanned her mesmerizing figure as she smiled a cute smile at me "Are your needs finally fulfilled? Or are you still turned on?" She oddly asked, making me adopt my own little smile at her goofy wording.

I leaned all the way up and put my arms around her neck, kissing her on the lips and pulling her down to lay on top of me. We both tried forcing our tongues inside of each other's mouths which resulted in a battle to rage on in said location. And as we did so I pressed my lips harder against hers, the taste of myself becoming very strong. But I didn't mind tasting myself, as I somewhat guiltily liked the taste of clementine.

We held the kiss for a minute before finally separating, gasping for breath "I'll take that as a yes?" Violet replied as she laid her head on my neck

"...for now" I answered with a smile, playing with a few strands of her hair. I definitely wanted to do this more in the future... Though I thought we _could_ continue having sex right now... "What does 'turned on' mean?"

"It means you're ready to have sex at that moment" She answered plainly with a shrug.

"Oh."

She laid there unmoving for a few minutes until she sighed, gently escaping from my arms and getting out of the bed, much to my disappointment but I understood why she did so, even though I disliked the feeling of her leaving my grasp.

"As much as I don't want to leave you, everyone's probably wondering where we're at... Oh who am I kidding, they know where we're at... And what we were doing" Violet chuckled but sighed right after as I threw my legs and a half over the side of the bed "It's a good thing AJ has his own room now... I've gotta go fishing today sadly. If I didn't, I'd stay here with you and... continue..." She added on, making me look forward to future events with her.

I sighed as she started gathering her clothing that she carelessly threw about last night. As I watched her slowly starting to get dressed, very erotically if I may add, I sighed again as I didn't even want to get dressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at my saddened expression "I promise I'll come back as soon as possible and we can do whatever you want..." She offered with a soft voice as she slipped on her vest, walking over to me and lightly putting a hand on my chin.

She gently tilted my head up and we made eye contact. God, she was so _beautiful_. Just as I lost focus into her gorgeous green eyes she leaned down and softly kissed me. I lightly kissed back, stopping my tongue from entering her mouth. After we separated from the delicate and passionate kiss I sighed once more.

"It's just... I feel so... so _useless_. Because I don't have a leg anymore so I can't do anything. Anything useful at least. I don't feel like I have a purpose. I'm just a waste of space and other resources..." I depressingly said as I saw her face fall.

"Clementine, no, you're not 'a waste of space'" She softly but sternly replied, sitting next to me and wrapping an arm around me "You're _far_ from that. Please don't say something like that because you are what has and does keep our group happy and _alive_, have been since right after you first found us believe it or not. You know what to do when we have to decide something, you know what we're supposed to be doing to this place to protect it and to advance it. I could keep going but you are definitely the most important person here" Violet monologued as I rested my head on her shoulder, her words lightly shaking off the feeling of being useless "And you're definitely the most important person to AJ. You're practically his mother... And you're the most important person I've ever had in my life, Clementine" She claimed making my stomach flip "I know we've only known each other for a month... But what I just said is true. I couldn't imagine where we'd be if you weren't here. Nor could I imagine living without you."

"I feel the exact same way..."

After her monologue, I felt... I felt loved and more useful. Though I'd love to be mobile again without that many drawbacks... That's kind of a pipedream at this point.

"I've gotta go. I think Louis and AJ wanted to talk to you today. Was supposed to be yesterday but... we had other plans" Violet chuckled as she got up and put on her boots.

I sighed one last time, processing her words "Could you hand me my clothes please?" I asked with a shy smile, lightly blushing.

Violet chuckled her cute chuckle once again "But I like staring at you... without any" After her remark she stepped toward me an kissed me once more for a few seconds, doing as I asked "Alright, see you in a few" Violet bidding farewell with a wink.

"See you later gorgeous" I happily replied, sliding my panties on.

...

It took me a long while to have enough courage to leave my room, worried that what Violet and I did was heard by the others. It also took me a while to squish the feeling of being horny. Though I didn't _completely_ rid of the feeling. But when I finally did get out of my room, I slowly crutched my way out of the dorms and into the courtyard.

And instantly when I did "Mom, you're finally awake!" AJ called out running up to me. I flinched when he called me mom  
He just recently started calling me it which made me feel... strange. Even though I could definitely be called his mother for many reasons, it still is kind of weird to hear come from him.

"Uh..." I dumbly said remembering what Violet and I did...

"You usually don't wake up this late. I thought Louis was lying when he said that you were... Anyway, we have something for you" AJ said walking away toward the graveyard...

Shit! Louis didn't hear us... Did he?

"Mom?"

AJ yanked me out of my stupor of reminiscing last night and this morning's events. I blushed lightly and cleared my throat, starting to follow him "What are you showing me?" I asked not having a single clue.

"A surprise Louis and I set up when Violet told us you were finally awake. Though Violet seemed really off when telling Louis that for some reason" AJ cheerily responded.

"A surprise?" I repeated wondering what it could possibly be, skipping over his second statement. But even then I quickly came to the conclusion that I still had zero clue.

As we walked down the sidewalk of the graveyard AJ called out "Louis! Clementine's here!"

"What could you two possibly have gotten me..." I quietly pondered.

"It's more like made" AJ corrected me now making me really curious.

"Made? Hm..." I repeated as we turned right around the corner.  
There was a table with a couple of books, screws, and other miscellaneous building materials. But behind it was Louis who was standing proudly, holding something behind his back and waving at me with his free hand.

"Well, you dragged me all the way out here... What's up?" I asked, fidgeting with my crutches as they were starting to become a tad uncomfortable.

Louis pointed toward a sheet of paper that I somehow looked over. I reached out to it with minor difficulty but managed to pick it up and started reading it.

_We all know how much you despise those crutches. So when Violet found us a book about prosthetics when she scavenged with Ruby, we instantly became ecstatic and went to work to build you a new leg. So we spent the past week making you one! :)_

_-Love; Louis, Violet, and AJ_

_P.S. can you and Violet like... keep it down? Thanks :p_

When I was finished reading the note, I looked up at Louis with a strong blush. But my embarrassment was quickly overridden with joy when he held out a shoddy wooden prosthetic. The type where I could just slip my stump in. But even if it was shoddy, it would still undoubtedly work and get me off these damned crutches.

"Oh my- Thank you two, so much!" I sincerely praised, wanting to try it out immediately moving toward Louis and trying to reach for the leg. But in the process I managed to trip and fall right on my ass. They both giggled as I angrily crossed my arms as I blushed.

"Slow down Mom! It's not gonna walk away without you, I promise" AJ teased as he walked up to me with Louis.

"Hmph" I replied closing my eyes and looking away.

"Here, let's put it on" AJ suggested, my anger and embarrassment instantly dissipating as a type of happiness filled my veins.

As I was handed the leg a question came to mind "...How did you know the correct measurements for my leg?"

"Remember that night not too long ago where I woke you up when I was on your bed?"

"...yes?" I confirmed, putting two and two together.

"I was measuring your leg that night. I accidentally woke you up."

I looked at the leg in my hands. It was the perfect size. It would fit just like a glove. I looked into the area where my stump would reside in. It was padded to make sure I would be comfortable whilst wearing it.

I took a deep breath and lined it up to my stump. AJ and Louis were at my side waiting anxiously, wondering if their creation would work. And so I slid it on.

And I stayed on the ground, scared to find out if it worked or not.

"Wait, didn't Violet want to be here when this happened?" AJ asked looking up at Louis.

Before Louis could respond in any way.

"That I did" Violet's voice responded from behind the boys "Seems I got here just in time... Or it doesn't work."

"What are you doing back here already?" I asked not expecting her trip to be that quick.

"It was a profitable day, to say the least" Violet shrugged as she stood in front of me, making me shiver and intrigued.

_"Quit! We're not doing anything like that!"_ I internally scolded myself, eyeing the curves of Violet's body.

"Let's get you up" Violet suggested as she offered a hand.

I looked at her hand for a few seconds remembering what that hand has done to me. Shaking those thoughts away, I nervously reached out for it.

I put my other hand on her forearm as I slowly got up. And I stood... for about one second.

But before I stumbled and fell onto the ground again, I lunged forward and hugged Violet tightly, stopping my fall, making her grunt. And then she whispered seductively in my ear "Just calm down a bit... There'll be time for this later..."

The breath that hit my ear brought back many images of Violet exploring my body.

Okay, she's _trying_ to drive me crazy... And it's working... and I wanted her to continue...

Gulping slightly, she gingerly held onto my sides and backed away slowly, making sure I was balanced out.

"This feels... weird" I plainly commented as the prosthetic held firm.

"The book said prosthetics sometimes take a while to get used to. The only thing you can do to get used to it faster is to use it as much as possible" AJ informed as I readjusted my footing.

"That makes sense..." I replied.

"Now I'm gonna let go" Violet announced as I felt her grip loosening.

"Would you catch me if I fall?" I asked wanting to make sure.

She chuckled in response "Of course I would."

That's when she let go, and when she did I stood, scared to move, but I was standing on my own.

I stood for a few more seconds as I smiled a strong smile. I chuckled and got excited I was standing "I'm standing... I'm standing!" I excitingly cheered as my hands turned into fists.

"That you are. Wanna take a step?" Violet said, practically cooing the next step.

I took a deep breath and looked to my left to where the courtyard is. As Violet stayed by my side I turned and tried taking a step forward. Only for me to lose my footing and stumble but was caught before I could hit the ground.

"Thanks..." I somewhat disappointingly said as Violet helped me stabilize again.

"You're doing great. You just need to practice" Violet reassured making me feel a tad better.

After a few seconds of making sure I was stable, I tried taking another step. And this time it was successful "I took a step!" I cheered, my heart racing as I saw Louis and AJ cheering me on. I smiled at their support.

I took another step and another step. On the fourth one I stumbled and was caught by Violet yet again. I was learning to walk again extremely quickly and with every step, it became a lot easier.

And I walked ten more steps and I stumbled. But success was hard to come by. After a couple of hours of practicing, I was able to do twenty before I stumbled.

"How long have I been doing this for?" I asked Violet as we slowly walked together.

"Maybe three hours. You've seemed to have already got to a point where you don't need someone to be constantly at your side" Violet answered, looking at the prosthetic.

"Debatable and it still feels weird and odd but it works... Thank you so much... And I wouldn't mind you being at my side constantly" I replied truthfully, looking into her eyes.

She looked behind herself and scanned the courtyard finding no one to be present. The boys left us to do whatever they do together on free days so that left Violet and me alone with each other.

Quickly looking back at me, she saw an opportunity. She wrapped her arms around my abdomen, pulling me in close as one of her arms went in my shirt and up my chest.

"V-Violet! What are you doing!?" I asked, completely took off guard as her hand moved to one of my breasts, lightly massaging it making me quietly moan.

"I just wanted to feel these again. I took them for granted last time" She nonchalantly stated as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I gasped when she started massaging my nipple "_Violet!_ What if someone sees us?"

"I'd tell them to fuck off. It's no secret to anyone what we did last night and this morning... except for maybe AJ. Anyways, it's not like you don't want me to be doing this right now" She claimed as her hand traveled back down my chest and stomach and entered my pants, turning me on completely.

"W-What?" I said as my face flushed harder.

"Everyone knows what we did. _Apparently_, we're extremely loud. Aasim told me while we were fishing. May or may not have high-fived him" Violet happily said.

"You... You wha- _mmm~_" Before I could be embarrassed by what she just told me, her index finger rubbed against my clit as her middle finger traveled down the crevasse of my lips.

"It's insane how wet you get... Do you really want me that bad?" Violet huskily whispered as she kissed and sucked on the side of my neck making me gasp again. She sucked hard and grazed her teeth against my neck, kissing several areas until she found a very sensitive spot on my neck. I gasped sharply when she did so which alerted Violet that she had discovered a pleasure node. She focused on that spot driving me crazy as her index finger penetrated me for the first time making my hips twitch and making one of my hands dart onto her wrist... It felt unreal.

"I see you're getting used to- what are you doing?"

My eyes shot open as Violet quickly retracted her hand from my pants and stepped away, turning around.

"Absolutely nothing AJ, don't worry about it" Violet somehow calmly said without blushing, keeping the hand that was touching me behind her back.

I, on the other hand, was completely tomato faced and hiding my face from AJ with my hands.

"...Okay... Anyway, how's the leg? It holding up well?"

As AJ asked more questions my blush slowly diminished "Yeah, it's amazing. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you guys" I answered truthfully as Violet backed away from AJ as he walked up to me.

Violet took her hand out from behind her back and looked me right in the eyes when I was answering another question of AJ's. And she took the opportunity to look at me seductively as she put her fingers in her mouth to suck all the lubricant off of them, making me halt what I was saying. I continued looking at Violet do the naughty act for a few seconds.

"C-Mom?" AJ called out pulling me out of my hypnotized state.

"Huh? Oh yeah" The blush stayed on my face that whole conversation I had with AJ.

And that was the end of that particular morning. Violet stopped teasing me and halted her sexual acts on me, not that I didn't mind them of course.

...All for about five hours...


	3. Teased, Tied, and Tears

She was so beautiful... So gorgeous... So mesmerizing... So attractive... So _sexy_.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her for not even a second. My eyes were glued on Violet, no matter how hard I tried to look away. And even if I did somehow manage to pry my eyes away from her, they'd flock right back to gazing at her speechless beauty, her perfection.

My eyes scanned every single detail of her. Her short, soft, and blond hair, her flawless green eyes, her plump lips, her perfect face, the curves on her body... How someone could be so admirable was beyond me. And beyond anyone in my opinion.

And my mind couldn't stop replaying the scenes of last night and this morning. My mind went as far as imagining her clothes being ripped off right then and there, not even caring about the circumstances or consequences, as I felt her up, feeling, touching, licking, and sucking at her smooth pale skin.

I no longer felt guilty or anything like that when thinking about Violet this way. She said it's what couples do and was normal so I took her word for it. But even if I tried to stop thinking about her like this, I couldn't. My mind would stray back to her, remembering how breathtaking she was.

The sun was starting to set as I was sat on one of the picnic tables in the courtyard, waiting for Omar to finish his infamous stew. How I appreciated his cooking skills, he deserved praise for it every day. But I wasn't eyeing the food this time. I was, of course, eyeing the masterpiece that stood beside him as they spoke to each other.

Violet's backside was faced towards me, so I couldn't see her face sadly. But even then, I scanned her legs and rear. She had strong legs as she confirmed that definition when she showed me when we were... when our vaginas were rubbing against each other's.

My right hand was on my thigh, lightly draping across the top of it. I was aroused. Incredibly so. The area between my legs was on a slow burn, have been for the past couple of hours, as I felt my panties tightly cling to my vagina as my lubricant seeped out of it, soaking the area with my juice. The thought of that happening made me more aroused as I groped my thigh, sending a small wave of pleasure through my leg. But it wasn't near an acceptable amount. I hungered for much more. I hungered for pleasure. I hungered for _Violet_.

I shivered with delight as I imagined Violet putting a finger in me, violently moving it around. And then another finger. And another. I wanted her to stretch me so far apart, I wanted her to make me scream her name, I wanted her to go so deep inside of me, I wanted her to make me cum several times, I wanted her-

"How's that leg coming along?" Aasim asked as he tossed his diary- excuse me, his _journal_, down on the table in front of me as he took a seat in front of it.

My heart skipped a beat at the sudden shock, my hand on my thigh instantly retreating to the top of the table as my other hand bolted to the back of my neck, the small blush on my face lightly strengthening "I-I- it's, um, great. Yeah, great" I awkwardly answered as I cleared my throat, my mind clouded by horniness and thoughts of Violet.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Aasim asked with a smirk as he started writing something down in his di-journal.

"Um, excuse me?" I replied stupidly.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I interrupted your stupor and complete rove over Violet. Must've been my eyes playing games. Though I was sure everyone else saw you observe Violet's every move as well..." Aasim chuckled quietly as he glanced up at me.

"I... I..." I speechlessly replied, my ears and cheeks reddening at his words.

"Aasim, leave the girl alone" Ruby's voice called out making Aasim's head snap up.

"Uh- sorry" He replied looking back at her figure "I just thought that pointing out... Y'know, to Clementine might make her stop."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked somewhat offended at his words, my brow slightly furrowing.

He looked back at me with his eyes lightly wide open as Ruby took a spot next to him "No, I didn't mean any offense- It's just- You and Violet are-"

"Are what?" Violet demanded an answer with two bowls of stew in her hands as she approached me. As Aasim incoherently babbled, she plopped down next to me and handed me one of the bowls.

"Thank you... I could've gotten it myself" I praised taking the stew, looking at her hands for a little too long, then looking down at the contents in the bowl.

Violet shrugged as she began eating the stew, glaring at Aasim.

He took a deep breath to collect himself "It's just... you two are so... so _open_ about... your relationship."

"...so?" Violet replied nonchalantly, getting a giggle out of Ruby as my blush reappeared on my face.

"_Some_ of us find it just a little unsettling" Aasim argued but only got a shrug back from Violet. He sighed, already accepting defeat, as he knew he couldn't change Violet's stubborn mind.

After a few bites of the stew, I glanced at Violet. She gently blew on the stew occupying her spoon and gently put it in her mouth. She took the time to chew and taste it thoroughly before swallowing, reminding me of this morning...

As I watched Violet eat another bite, she quickly glanced at me and winked, immediately returning back to eating, as if she didn't do anything at all.

The slow burn between my legs elevated in heat a small bit as Violet slowly scooted over to me a couple of inches.

When Aasim and Ruby got up to get their servings, Violet put her right hand on my left thigh, eating whatever was left of her stew.

I quietly whimpered, looking around, making sure no one was watching us. AJ, Louis, Omar, and Willy were all on the other picnic table about thirty feet away not paying us any mind, giving us plenty of space away from the others.

"How bad do you want me right now?" Violet whispered in a sultry tone, lightly squeezing my inner thigh making my heart pound.

"So. Fucking. Bad" I whispered back with urgency.

She just giggled as her hand trailed up my thigh and into my shirt, onto my stomach. Her hand then briefly went southward into my pants and into my panties. Her hand breezed through my pubic hair and gently contacted my clit, eliciting a gasp from me as I instinctively thrust my hips forward.

"Ssshhh... We don't want anybody to find out I'm doing this" Violet whispered as her index finger toyed with my clit for the next few seconds, making my arousal skyrocket as I quietly grunted.

I exhaled deeply and rested my arms on the table, putting my head down on them shortly after. Violet giggled once again as her index finger lightly penetrated my swollen lips.

"What's up Clem? You feeling alright?" Ruby asked as she walked back up to the table and reclaiming her previous spot, Aasim shortly following suit.

My head bolted off my arms "Uh, it's, uh, it's nothing. I'm just... tired" I replied getting an unsure gaze from Ruby- "_mnngmn~_" I moaned as Violet chose to penetrate me deeper while she pretended to eat one final bite of her stew, my face flushing completely.

"Is that so?" Aasim asked with a blank expression, halting his feast as he eyed me.

"Y-Yeah. I'm gonna go to bed now as a matter of fact" I replied, Violet's hand deftly slipping out of my pants as I stood up picking up my bowl and swiftly drinking the remainder of it "Good night" I said as I made my swifty escape to my room.

...

When I entered my room, I closed the door and sighed, taking my jacket off and throwing it into the closet, not even caring where I put it. I took off my boot and went for the other one realizing that a prosthetic was there instead. Damn, I'm getting used to this thing fast.

With the main bits of clothing removed, I plopped myself on my bed and laid down on my back, just observing the ceiling and thinking. Though my mind was extremely clouded with Violet... Who am I kidding, I thought about the new usual, our acts and her features.

I exhaled deeply once again and rolled onto my side. A couple of seconds later, I smelled a familiar musky smell that turned me on even more. Realizing this is the spot in which Violet had her orgasm this morning, I pressed my nose up against it and breathed in slowly, savoring the smell as best as I could. "Mmm..." I moaned, the scent of Violet turning me on more and more every second I smelled it.

I don't know how long I stayed there smelling her scent, but after a while of doing so, someone knocked on my door.

Scrambling up and straightening my posture, I allowed them entry. I should've expected who'd walk through the door.

"Aasim was less than amused at us..." Violet informed with fake shame as she walked in, slipping her boots off, closing and locking the door behind her. But she giggled afterward, failing to sustain the act of caring about what Aasim wanted "But I don't care what he thinks."

"Did you _have_ to do what you did right then and there?" I asked as she walked up to me and gently set herself next to me, making me shiver slightly.

"Yes" Violet answered with pride as one of her arms slowly wrapped themselves around my shoulder and pulling me in. Her other hand went on my thigh as a lump appeared in my throat as impatience lined my thoughts "I love you" Violet solemnly said, making my heart flutter.

Before I could say I love you back, her hand slowly trailed up my thigh and on my stomach as she kissed my neck, trying to find that sensitive spot she found earlier.

I sharply gasped when she planted her soft lips where the spot was, only to do so again as she started sucking there as she grazed her teeth on it at the same time.

My legs subconsciously spread apart as Violet's hand returned to my vagina, making me whimper once more. I heard Violet giggle again as her hand rested on top of my slit, not stimulating me.

"Holy fuck, you're so fucking wet..." Violet pointed out in a sultry whisper between kisses as her hand pressed against my pulsating and needy vagina, making me thrust my hips forward, in desperate need for attention.

But much to my disappointment, Violet's hand retracted itself from my panties making me whimper again, my vagina throbbing "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, afraid that I wouldn't be receiving any pleasure.

Violet stopped kissing my neck and stood up. She walked in between my legs as we looked each other in the eyes as my hands instinctively went to her waist, my fingers quickly finding their way underneath the seams of her jeans, lightly trying to pull them down.

"We can't have sex with our clothes on... or at least not that well. Anyway, I wanna see you _completely_ while we... _explore_ each other" Violet informed with a wink as one of her hands went on my neck, the hand slowly trailing up my neck and to my chin. She tilted my head up and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss started off soft and delicate, but it quickly devolved into a fierce battle for dominance as our tongues clashed against each other's.

When we finally separated from the long lasting kiss, saliva starting to drip from our chins, the need for her fingers inside of me was centered in the forefront of my mind. "Let's take these clothes off, hm?" Violet softly suggested, slowly taking my hands off her waist. My hands went to the hem of my shirt to begin pulling it off. And as I did so, Violet chuckled looking down at me.

"It's insane to me how quickly we adapted to doing this... It's like it was meant to be" She commented, helping me take my shirt off and tossing it on the nightstand "And it's also so worth it if I get to see these" She added on with a pur as I took off my bra, a shy smile appearing on my face. I unbuttoned my jeans as I remembered that the prosthetic was still on "I'll get it" She crouched and got near my leg, she took hold behind my knee and slid it off with minor force "It works perfectly..."

Feeling grateful for her being the main reason why I could walk freely again, I wanted to show her my gratitude through giving her what she wanted "Y-You can do a-anything to me within reason... if you want..." I shyly stated as she stood back up to her full height, towering over me, making me want to be completely dominated by her.

"I would never do anything you wouldn't necessarily like... Are you sure...?" She replied with uncertainty as one of her hands draped down my chest.

I shyly nodded, loving the words she said beforehand. As I slid my jeans below my hips, Violet took them out of my hands and pulled them off for me, backing away a bit

When she tossed them on top of my shirt, she whistled lowly as she observed the sight "You are going to have to wash your panties sometime soon... They've absorbed so much of your... _delicious_ juice" She commented as she walked back up to me, putting her hands on my knees, then spreading me apart, her hands traveling down to my inner thighs whilst doing so "Or, I could _take_ these panties, and let you have a couple of mine...?"

My stomach flipped at the idea. I'd _love_ to have a pair of hers but... "What would you do with my panties?" I asked, wondering what she'd want to do with them.

She giggled when one of her hands went to my chest and gently pushed me to lay me down. Her hands then went down to my panties, her fingers hungrily going to the sides and under the seams of them. She started to pull them down as she leaned forward to my stomach after she got on her knees. Before she pulled them down any further, her nose traveled down and hovered not even an inch away from the giant wet spot on my panties. She took a sedate breath through her nose, smelling my natural scent to the fullest. She held her breath for a couple of seconds before releasing it, lightly shivering afterward.

"I... fucking... _love_ that smell" She commented, making me smile as she bit the top of my panties, using her teeth and hands to take them off. The tip of her nose grazed my clit while doing so, making me whimper and jump ever so slightly "_Someone's_ being a little impatient" Violet teased when she fully removed my panties, holding them in her hands.

I pouted at her remark "It's just... I love doing this with you."

She smiled as she blushed lightly "I'm glad you do... I do too" she looked back down at the fabric in her hands "...Can I have these?"

"...are you going to give me one of yours?" I asked, a tad unsure if I should give them to her, even though I liked the idea of her having them. After her nod, I relented "...sure just... give me one of yours tomorrow."

She happily nodded, glee shining in her eyes. She balled them up and put them to her nose to sniff once more. She shivered just like last time and repeated the action, all the while I observed her, a flitterly feeling invading my stomach as I was happy Violet enjoyed my scent as much as I did her's. She giggled and set them down by my other clothing. Afterward, she looked back at me, a disappointed look on her face appearing a couple of seconds later.

"What's w-wrong?" I asked, slightly insecure.

"It's a little dark in here so I can't see your full beauty..." She answered making my heart flutter at the compliment.

"There's a lantern inside the nightstand... you can turn it on if you want..." I answered, pointing toward one of the drawers.

She dashed toward it and opened it up revealing said lantern. She grabbed it and turned it on, setting it on the stand, lighting up the room. She looked back at me, who was twiddling my fingers and slowly starting to close my legs.

"Clementine? Are you... having second thoughts about this whole thing...? I wouldn't blame you if you did of course..." Violet asked, a hint of fear lingering her tone.

I leaned my head up "Wh-What? No- I just- I don't know" I stammered, laughing a bit as she took a couple steps forward, now eyeing my body hungrily "But I want you... _so_ fucking bad..."

I slowly started spreading my legs open again for her until Violet spread me all the way open after putting her hands on my knees.

I looked into her beautiful, dilated eyes, the eyes that were scanning my face, then my chest, my stomach, and finally my neglected, heated, dripping, and pulsating slit.

She swallowed hard when she looked at it for a few seconds, my face developing a deeper blush "Like I've said before... absolutely _beautiful_."

After my stomach flipped, her hands lightly placed themselves on my inner thighs, making me tremble in anticipation as the warmth between my legs elevated, ready for Violet to do anything to me as she got on her knees.

She delicately draped her fingers back and forth on my thighs as my arousal continued to grow. I felt her head lean forward as I looked down. She started lightly exhaling on my vagina making me whimper.

"Your whimpers are so fucking _adorable_" Violet complimented as her right hand traveled from my inner thigh to hovering just over my clit. I tried mentally preparing myself for the fun to come as I trembled in her grasp.

Violet took a deep sniff, doing the repetitive shiver as her index finger gently touched my clit.

"_Mmnn~_" I moaned in reply to the fantastic feeling of something finally giving my vagina some attention.

I heard Violet giggle again as her head leaned in closer, getting closer to my clit. I jumped lightly when her tongue licked _just_ above my clit, making me receive next to zero pleasure. But even then, her tongue being that close to my vagina excited the nerves in that entire area. She twirled her tongue around the vicinity, not actually rubbing against my clit or interior, making me grunt in impatience.

Her left hand started tenderly rubbing my right inner thigh as she traveled her tongue around my clit and down my left side, her tongue trailing down the left lip of my vagina.

Saying that I was aroused at this point would be an understatement beyond belief. She was killing me by avoiding my sensitive and pleasurable locations and dancing around them.

"V-Vi, what are y-you doing?" I asked a little impatiently as she sucked the tiniest bit on the lip of my pussy.

"Just seeing how wet you can get... Just looking at it now... your wetness is making me wet" Violet said with a chuckle at the end.

My hand subconsciously went down to my vagina to try and rub myself to finally get what I was desperately craving for. But right before I could touch myself, Violet's hand stopped my hand's journey southward as she gasped with a smile.

"I brought something with me that you might end up liking..." Violet ominously said, resting a hand over my vaginal lips, completely concealing my privates.

"O-Oh?" I asked curiously, not having a single clue to what Violet could've brought. But when she stood up I became disappointing, knowing the blissful sensation of being dominated by Violet was delayed.

As she stood back up to her full height, she smiled at me as her left hand went behind herself, reaching into a back pocket. Seconds later, I heard a light clinging sound as she revealed...

"...Handcuffs? Where, why, and how do you have... handcuffs...? Do they even work? Why did you bring them here anyway?" I showered her with questions, wondering how handcuffs could be used in the act we were about to initiate in.

"Put your head to the headboard and I'll explain... if you want to explore with these..." Violet suggested, as she set one of the pairs on the nightstand and used the key to uncuff the pair she was holding. Curiosity getting the better of me, I did as she said "I've had these for years. I found them inside a backpack of a dead walker. The handcuffs worked and had the key so I took them, not knowing what I could possibly use them for and I forgot about them... Until now" Violet explained with a smile as I let her cautiously grab my left wrist as she cuffed it, then cuffing the other end of the cuffs to part of the main railing on the headboard of the bed. She grabbed the other pair, uncuffing them as well and straddled my abdomen as she started cuffing my other wrist. Though she still was clothed, it was still extremely intriguing. As she did so, I tried moving my other wrist, finding out that I was completely incapable of moving it anywhere useful.

"...so how can these be used in sex...?" I asked, still completely confused, though I was still interested. No fear or doubt even entered my head as I trusted Violet to do whatever she wanted when we were doing stuff like this.

Her giggle was just a _little_ worrying. She sat down by my legs, trailing a finger up my lower leg and up my thigh. Only to veer left and headed right toward my swollen lips, only to halt right before she contacted them.

I whimpered yet again at her denying me the feeling of bliss "Vi, why do you keep... stopping?" I asked just a little desperately.

"It's called teasing... The idea of it sounded interesting to me and we have everything to try it out" Violet somewhat explained, joy evident in her voice as she rubbed my inner thigh.

"A-And what exactly d-do you do when you tease someone?" I asked, realizing that with my hands cuffed, I couldn't touch anything.

"It means I can lightly touch you, not giving you a full experience of fingering or licking you... I can do a lot of things... But I read that it was a hard challenge for the person getting teased... Think you're up for said challenge?" Violet asked in a challenging voice.

After processing her words... this whole idea _might_ be something that I wanted to happen to me... I sternly nodded, not scared of her 'challenge'.

She smiled as she stood up, taking a couple of steps toward me, leaning down to my face. She put her hands delicately on the sides of my head and tilted her skull, looking me right in the eyes. She inched forward as my heartbeat raced, getting lost in her eyes. She kissed me lightly, our eyes sliding shut, as once again, the force of the kiss slowly grew more powerful every second it lasted until we broke it, gasping for breath.

"You're so perfect..." Violet cooed, pushing a few loose strands of my curly hair behind my ear. As she took a step away from me, I eyed her every movement "I'm tired of this being on me..." Violet announced as she swiftly took her vest and her shirt off, flopping them on my clothes.

I wanted to feel her breasts, to feel her toned stomach, to touch her smooth and warm skin. But when I tried reaching out for her, I was immediately stopped as the sound of rattling handcuffs filled the room.

_"Oh. So now I understand the challenge"_ I thought as I watched Violet smirk as she slid her jeans off, also throwing those on the clothes pile.

"See something you like, Clem?" Violet teasingly asked as she looked down at her blue panties. The panties that harbored their own massive spot of wetness. A smile grew on her face as she slowly slid them down. I was speechless as my eyes were glued to where her vagina was going to be revealed, my eyes starving to see her natural masterpiece again.

As her golden pubes started to be revealed, my excitement grew as the heat between my legs became more prominent. I spread my legs to release some of the heat that built up just when Violet stopped sliding her panties down, staying just above where her vagina was located.

I breathed heavier than normal for the next couple of seconds as all these things being denied to me was kind of aggravating. But I stopped my slight anger and replaced it with my strong feeling of lust for Violet.

My vagina ached as I looked at her pubes that were revealed, but unfortunately, the main show was still hidden. As I looked at the area where her vagina is, she glanced at mine for a quick second as I saw her right hand slide into her panties.

She smiled when she looked back at my eyes, the eyes that were watching her hand that was encompassed by her panties "_Mn~_" Violet lightly moaned as I presumed her hand to be toying with her clit, something I so _desperately_ needed.

Trying to reach down to touch myself, I was once again halted by the metal cuffs. I huffed as I continued to watch Violet lightly touch herself.

She giggled at my motions "I find it quite sexy how many times you've already struggled against the cuffs..." She stated as her hand rubbed her clit for a few more seconds, causing her to lightly moan one more time. Afterward, her hand left the bounds of her panties as she looked down upon her index and middle finger that were now coated in a thin layer of her juices.

She looked back at me, eyeing the bridge of my nose as she knew that I knew what she was thinking. She leaned over and slowly wiped the liquid on the bridge and tip of my nose. Now I could constantly smell Violet's faint scent, reigniting any arousal that managed to die out.

I shivered at her scent as I could feel my own liquid drip out of me. I grunted as words finally left my mouth "You... are killing me..."

Referring to the dying need of wanting some type of pleasure, Violet hooked the sides of her panties with her thumbs "...it seems I've kept you waiting for too long... and myself for that matter" She replied, delicately pushing her panties down until they went slack and slid all the way down, _finally_ revealing the dampened slit I so desperately needed to see. I whimpered when I saw it, just wanting to rub my own slit against her's.

She stepped out of her panties, deftly crouching and picking them up. After doing so, she sat on the bed, next to my abdomen as she looked at my face, holding her panties in her hands. She looked down at her panties for a quick second before looking back into my eyes. She smiled as she extended her panties toward my face, wet spot first. The arousing scent of Violet quickly invaded my sense of smell after every inch was closed between me and the panties until she finally rested them on my face.

I sniffed deeply, looking lustfully and deeply into Violet's eyes as she smiled at me, obviously appreciating that I was smelling her scent, the scent that I was quickly becoming addicted to. I held my breath for a few seconds before deeply sighing "You smell _so good_" I commented as she let go of the panties, finally straddling herself on my abdomen. I immediately felt her aroused folds plant themselves just below my belly button as they lightly spread open, her lubricant already smearing on my abdomen.

"Just like our first time... Though, I wanted to do something a little different this time..." Violet said, lightly shivering as I sniffed her panties.

Violet slowly began grinding on my abdomen, my skin roughly rubbing against her clit as she wiggled her hips a bit, spreading her lips apart on my skin as she coated that area with her slimy fluids "_Hnng, Clementine- hnnng, fuuuuck~_" She whimpered as she slowly ground on my stomach, her hands going just below my breasts.

I whimpered as my privates ached and my stomach churned. I haven't received any pleasure except for a couple of light rubs or nicks. Nowhere near the amount that I needed. And watching as Violet slowly rocked and rubbed herself against me, the more the need and desire to be pleasured kept growing and growing, to levels where it was the only thing I wanted to focus on.

I wanted to hold her hips, to touch myself, and to massage her breasts so bad, but the cuffs made that impossible. I was just stuck there, watching Violet rub her vagina against my abdomen, making adorable expressions and sounds as my slit ached, the want to touch her and myself skyrocketing.

The lubricant that Violet was spreading on me kept leaking out of her warm and deep depths as a few drops dripped down the side of my abdomen and onto my bed.

"C-Clementine... oh my fucking- _mmm~_" Violet swore as her gyrating sped up. I watched her alluring vagina rubbing against me, I couldn't take my eyes off of it, trying to feel what she felt. But no matter how hard I stared, the pleasing feeling of my vagina finally receiving it's _much_ needed feeling of being penetrated and touched would never come to me by only staring at Violet using my body to please herself. "T-Tell me, h-how horny are you?" She suddenly asked as she looked down at me, her face that was completely flushed with a victorious type of smirk.

"I-I don't think words would even start to _begin_ to express how to answer that question..." I replied truthfully, a little muffled through the panties on my face, the handcuffs rattling as I tried reaching out for her once again.

It was true, the area between my legs was on fire, my lubricant was practically flooding out, my slit was throbbing, and was one of the only things I thought about, other than watching Violet rub herself on me.

She giggled for a quick second and continued moaning as her rubbing and grinding on my abdomen strengthened. She reached for the panties on my face and removed them, dropping them by the side of my face as she leaned down on my chest. I looked down at her as she started grinding roughly as she kissed my collar bone and trailed up to my lower neck "I l-love you- _mnngm~_"

Violet's moaning picked up as the pace of her slit rubbing on me quickened. She slowly leaned back up and straightened out her back, gripping my chest just a bit harder as the rocking continued to speed up.

There was a lump in my throat as I watched her do this. The view of her gorgeous body using my abdomen to please herself warmed my stomach and my heart. Even though I was _starving_, per se, for myself to feel what she was feeling, the sight of her enjoying herself made it all worth it.

One of her hands moved from my chest to her clit as she started viciously rubbing herself with three fingers on top of me. On top of grinding on my stomach, she now also ground into her fingers, the fingers that then buried themselves into her slit after a few seconds of rubbing her clit.

"_Fuck, mmnnn~_" Violet moaned as she closed her eyes and completely focused on rubbing herself with her fingers, every passing second her moans getting louder.

_"Wait, is she gonna cum on-"_ Right when I thought that, Violet sporadically thrust into her hand, moaning loudly, cum squirting out of her vagina as the liquid splashed onto my stomach and spilled to my chest. I watched her ride out her orgasm on her drenched hand until she finally settled and rested her vagina back on my cum covered stomach while she was panting.

"I... am so... _incredibly_ horny right now..." I pointed out as I felt a bead of her cum roll down in between the lips of my pussy. I wanted to spread the cum that was on me around my stomach and chest, but I unfortunately couldn't.

Violet just giggled as her fingers finally exited her, looking down at the cum puddle she made on my abdomen, her eyes slowly trailing up my body, my neck, and finally my face. My face that was flushed, had a couple beads of sweat on my forehead, and whose gaze was completely lost looking at her wet, slightly gaped and inflamed nether region.

"You definitely look like it..." Violet replied, dipping her index finger in the very shallow puddle of her cum. She then brought that finger up to my face to recoat the bridge and tip of my nose with a much stronger dose of her liquid.

"Violet... you are driving me absolutely mad" I said thrusting my hips upwards, causing a large portion of the puddle of cum to spread onto my chest.

She leaned forward again as she put her hands on both of my cheeks "You are so adorable, Clementine" She kissed me deeply right after saying that. In response, I kissed back as I started thinking that I wouldn't be stimulated.

When she separated from the kiss, she trailed a hand down my neck, my chest, and the side of my stomach. She then swiftly moved in between my already spread legs. She lightly gasped when she looked down at my vagina.

"Holy fuck..." Violet breathlessly whispered, putting her hands on my inner thighs. The words alarmed me somewhat but before I could ask, she said: "you... are so wet."

She laid down on her stomach and roved over my display. I tried to move my legs around her, but she pushed my legs back down "Violet, I _need_ you, so fucking bad" I desperately cried out, the aching inside of myself becoming unbearable, just like yesterday.

"Sshh..." Violet cooed as I whimpered, her right hand snailing up my thigh before her hand lifted off my leg "I've neglected this for way too long..."

"_MNNmnn~_" I loudly moaned, throwing my head back, clenching my fists and straining against the handcuffs.

"That was a very strong reaction to me just prodding your clit..." Violet commented, leaning in to smell my scent deeply yet again. While doing so, she eskimo kissed my clit, causing a similar reaction to occur.

She started kissing around my clit once again as I breathed heavily, wanting to feel the relief of an orgasm overcome my mind.

She stopped kissing me as she teasingly breathed on my vagina "Clementine, what do you want me to do?"

I thought about her question for not even a second, my mouth talking before I even fully processed her words "I want you to spread me so far apart, I want you to finger me so hard, I want you to lick me very roughly, I want you to make me cum several times, I want you to dominate me, I want to scream your name!" I begged, listing off many wants as her smile grew with every word I cried.

"Good girl..." Violet praised, gently kissing one of my lower lips, those two words... making me feel a different type of arousal... A loud moan escaped my mouth again as she licked the inner lips of my vagina. After one lick, she swallowed thickly "Fucking _delicious_" She then licked the other side thoroughly, repeating her actions.

After Violet very gently licked up most of the excess of the mix of our liquids, she pulled her head away. Right before I whimpered again, both of her hands approached my vagina. Both of her index and middle fingers delicately poked themselves into and between my lips, causing me to fight against the cuffs and making me tremble at the feeling of her fingertips spreading me apart, the farthest I've been spread apart. To accommodate, I spread my legs apart as far as I was physically able to, giving her a full view of my everything.

"I can... I can put my fingers in you, right?" Violet cautiously asked as I violently nodded. I realized that this'll be the first true time that she'll be thoroughly fingering me... The anticipation I felt was off the charts.

After making sure I was okay with it, she applied a little more force, causing her fingers to slide in a couple of inches more, causing me to moan extremely loud "I love the sounds you make... They're so sexy and beautiful..."

I chuckled lightly as I looked down at her mesmerized expression, fighting to keep my eyes rolling to the back of my skull. But it was all in vain as Violet pushed her fingers in deeper, making me whine a moan as I threw my head back, the handcuffs rattling.

Violet shakily exhaled "Yes, just like that..." She advised as she finished sliding her fingers in me "You're so warm and tight..." she whispered as my vagina got acclimated to the fingers inside of me "So pretty..." Violet added on as I felt her fingers slowly start clenching inside of me.

"Oh my f- _FUCK YES!_" I screamed, fighting against the cuffs, moaning, and curling my toes as Violet started unclenching her fingers making me desperately thrust and grind into them, trying to maximize the feeling of her merciful fingers.

Violet laughed at my reaction "Sshh, Clementine, we don't want to wake up the others..." She whispered in a calm manner as she winked at me, clenching her fingers again, putting them against my walls as she started to separate both my lips, slowly and gently spreading me apart, being extremely careful as to not hurt me.

"_HNNNG~_" I howled a moan, continuing to do so as she continued to separate me.

She gasped and swallowed hard as her mouth was agape "You're so... so _pink_... and _deep_... perfect, wet, and _warm_..."

Tears brimmed in my closed eyes as I squirmed and wiggled my hips as her fingers stopped spreading my lips apart, my chest elevating and collapsing quickly and deeply. I was spread maybe close to two inches apart... and it felt _amazing_.

"Clementine? Are you alright?" Violet asked with concern, looking up at me.

"Violet, yes, yes I am, please, please, _please_, continue what you're doing!" I begged, a tear rolling down my temple as she looked back down to my gaping hole.

She leaned her head forward and teased my clit with her nose again, making the handcuffs cling once more. She lightly licked it, circling around it then trailing her tongue down inside the lips of my pussy, slowly going in deeper and deeper the further she trailed down. And when she got to the middle, she licked at her fingers, collecting the liquid that built upon them.

After licking the other side, for the most part clean, she put her nose right back up to my entryway and took another huge sniff. After holding her breath for a few seconds and slowly letting it go, she pulled her head back and her left hand exited my vagina.

Before I could ask her what she was doing, I sharply gasped and jerked my hips as all four of her fingers from her right completely penetrated my vagina as my walls started closing, encompassing them all.

I watched her with teary eyes, a huge wavering smile on my face, as she looked me in the eyes with her own sultry smile. She put her fingers with my lubricant in her mouth and quickly cleaned them off, putting her hand on my inner thigh shortly after. I started to moan slightly and lightly pull on the handcuff chains as her fingers very slowly started to move in and out.

"F-Faster Vi, p-please!" I begged as I jerked my hips at her hand, my heart pounding in my chest. Her fingers were picking up speed, just very slowly.

"You're so cute when you beg..." Violet replied with a grin as her hand really started picking up speed. And now that my walls were almost back to their natural size clamping down on them, she finally started giving me a mind numbing experience as she truly began fingering me for the very first time "How your face is flushed, how you moan, how you lightly sweat, how you're fighting against those chains... how you _beg_" I moaned loudly as her digits swiftly rubbed roughly against my clit, her four fingers hitting many sensitive spots in my vagina as they penetrated me deeply, the feeling being completely overwhelming as a couple of more tears rolled down my temples. The feeling was only amplified as she started clenching and unclenching her fingers as she moved them in and out.

"_VIOLET! HARDER- MMNGMN~!_" I screamed. I was too far gone to think any coherent thoughts. Tears of bliss continued to roll down my temples as I needily thrust my hips into Violet's hand that started making a faint smacking sound as her hand ferociously rubbed against my tunnel. I continued crying my moans.

"Everything about you is perfect... To your beautiful voice, to your smarts, to your perfect caramel skin, to your short, curly, and brown hair, and to your flawless amber eyes... you are the image of perfection, Clementine" She spoke from the heart, putting her free hand on my pubic area as she slowly got on her knees. Crouched over to keep the angle to pleasure me just right, looking at my face.

I only continued crying my moans as I thrust my hips into her hand. But I heard her words. Even though I didn't fully process them, I understood the main reason of them, making my stomach flip as more tears dripped down my temples.

"And I'm so, _so_, glad that I'm able to do this to you. To be able to put my fingers inside of you. To have you yelling my name" Tears were constantly rolling down my temples as pleasure and love reigned supreme throughout my mind as a passionate warmth settled within my entire core "How I got so lucky is beyond me. But I will never, _ever_, take you for granted" Violet continued her monologue as my walls started to tighten around her fingers "I'm going to protect you. I'm going to protect you with every fiber in my body, I'm going to hold you and be with you until my very last breath. And I will help you through any challenge that you will ever come across. I will _never_ leave your side. I will always give you what you need. I will give you my all for as long as I live. You are going to become my hope, my light, my sunrise, my reason to breathe, my happiness, _my life_. You are mine forever as I am forever yours."

Right when she finished her words of pure affection, honesty, and love, her voice wavering a tiny bit at the end, my walls clamped down hard on her fingers as a flood was released from my depths.

I screamed yet again, the feeling of the orgasm completely hijacking my mind as I thrust my hips into Violet's hand as a few more tears escaped me.

I rode out my orgasm for a few seconds, breathing heavily as my moans halted when my orgasm ended, my thrusts on Violet's hand slowing down until they stopped. I sighed as I relaxed my back, legs, arms, and shoulders as a strong feeling of being truly loved entered my gut.

Violet retracted her fingers from inside me, putting them in her mouth to remove the cum that now resided on them. And when she pulled them out "There are so many cum stains on this bed..."

I lightly laughed at her comment, still panting as she got up and off the bed, walking to the nightstand and picking up the key to the handcuffs. She quickly unlocked them, freeing my wrists from being held down to the bed. Immediately after they were freed, I rubbed them as she put the cuffs on the nightstand, seeing the red imprints that they left, caused from me yanking my arms against them... After thinking about them, I actually quite liked the feeling of being chained to something, unable to move...

"...you _did_ hear what I said, right? You just seemed to enjoy that very much" Violet asked with a light chuckle.

I nodded, wiping my temples off with my the back of my hands. After drying my face from my tears, one of my hands went to my stomach. There was still some of Violet's cum on me so I smeared it around, smearing it on dryer areas until most of the liquid was no longer concentrated. I put the rest that was on my hand on my neck "Yeah..." After I was done spreading her delicious cum all over me, I sat up "Yeah... yeah I did" I replied, replaying the scene so I could understand what she said "...and I feel the exact same way" I honestly replied, looking at her as I turned and put my legs and a half over the bed. While doing so, the area between my legs felt so much cooler. I quickly glanced between my legs to see that I was gaping quite a bit. Not used to the sight, I looked at it mesmerized for a few quick seconds, knowing that my vagina was wide open, which was an odd feeling. Snapping out of my stupor, I looked up at her face as she gently set herself by my side, putting an arm around my shoulder pulling me in.

"I love you, Clementine" Violet said in a tone just above a whisper. I turned my head to her to make eye contact with her beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Violet" I replied as we both leaned in to kiss one another. The kiss was so soft, so loving, so gentle, so caring, and so passionate. Even though we've explored each other's bodies, _this_ was the most intimate thing I had ever done in my life. It was like confirmation that we were each other's until the end of time. And when we separated, we put our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you" We both simultaneously said, making us smile as we held each other in our arms. Afterwards, I rested my head on her shoulder and held one of her hands as she held me close.

I don't know how long we stayed in the comfortable silence of that loving embrace, I only know that it was for many minutes on end. We only broke the embrace when I started passing out in her arms.

"Let's get to sleep" Violet suggested in a whisper as she slowly got up and walked to the lantern.

I put Violet's panties, that were now mine, on the clothes pile. Afterward, I laid down facing toward the wall as the lantern was turned off.

I closed my eyes as I felt Violet join me in the bed. She pulled up my blanket and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in making me smile.

And she kissed my neck lightly one more time "I love you, Clementine."

"I love you too..."


	4. Topping, Bliss, and Used

A few hours into my slumber, movement from Violet woke me up just the slightest bit in the middle of the night. With the delirious state that I was in, I didn't really realize or care when her arms stopped holding me. Right when I was about to go back to sleep, I heard... very light crying.

My eyes shot open as a small amount of adrenaline woke me up, quickening my heartbeat. I stayed unmoving for a few seconds staring at the wall, waiting to make sure that what I heard was actually crying.

And sure enough, I heard a faint cry, a cry that adopted quiet sniffling. After a few seconds of becoming more lucid, I slowly rolled over, trying to see anything in the dim lighting. After focusing and adapting to the darkness, my vision revealed Violet sitting up, her back facing toward me who likely had their head in their hands. Thoughts of yesterday popped up in my mind as I looked at her bare back but I quickly suppressed the majority of them, now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.

Slowly pushing the blanket off me, I lightly reached out for one of her shoulders. And when my hand gently made contact with her soft skin, she jumped a small bit as her head darted off her hands. As she tried looking behind her, I quickly sat up and occupied the area on her right side.

"C-Clementine? What are you d-doing up?" Violet asked, a slight shake to her voice as she tried hiding her face from me.

The tone of her voice made me adopt my own slight frown, the sound of her voice quivering as she sniffled broke my heart "Violet, what's wrong...?" I asked in a soothing voice, lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I- it- it's just-" Violet tried replying but failed to do so as she choked up.

I pulled her in a bit more as I saw the stains of fresh tears on her cheeks as a couple more of her tears slid down her face. I lightly shushed her as she suddenly hugged me tightly and started crying on my shoulder.

She cried heavily for the next minute and a half, shedding many tears on my shoulder. But I didn't care about that. I only cared about Violet and prioritized trying to help her through this as I pulled her deeper into the loving embrace, rubbing her back as I very lightly rocked her.

After most of her tears fell and most of her sobbing ceased, she kept her head on my shoulder, her uneasy breath slowly stabilizing. "What's wrong, Violet?" I asked in a hushed tone, care prominent in my words.

Violet took a deep breath as she lifted her head off my shoulder and glanced at my concerned expression "I was... It's kind of dumb... probably..." She trailed off.

I shook my head slightly "If it's enough to make you cry, it's not dumb. Not to me." I honestly replied, lightly brushing the tears off of my shoulder.

She sighed and took hold of one of my hands and looked me in the eyes. She took a deep breath before saying: "Clementine... I _love_ you... _so muc_h... More than anyone I've ever known... And even though we've known each other for a little more than a month, I _kno_w we are meant to be together. After everything we've both been through, we're here together..." She took a deep breath, stopping more tears from spilling "I'm just... _so scared_ of the future... I've seen _so many_ people _die. So many people leav_e. And... I don't want that to ever happen again, especially to you. I'm so scared of losing you... I don't know what I'd do if I did... And you almost did... _die_. Because right after we lost... we lost Tenn, I was selfish enough to get my way back to the school by myself, ableit, it was very hard doing so, but I still left you and AJ, injured and surrounded by walkers... Which is why you don't have a leg any more..."

I rubbed the back of her hand as I intently looked into her gorgeous green eyes "Violet, trust me when I say that what happened on the bridge... I truly honestly believe that that was the best case scenerio. There was no way both you and Tenn were getting off that bridge... I know it sucks, trust me, I do, that we had to lose someone there. But like you said, Tenn wasn't meant for this world and I couldn't imagine losing you right then and there" After I said that I felt a pang of guilt. But Violet lightly nodded her head so I continued "And if you stayed with me and AJ, you or AJ or l could've also died that day, that's why I told you to go on your own... And we didn't die. You and AJ got back to the school safely as I only sustained a major injury, but I _didn't_ die. I'm glad AJ was as smart and strong as he was that day... that boy makes me so proud... It's gonna take way more than one ugly fucker to take me down" I claimed trying to lift the mood. She lightly laughed at my statement as we hugged each other once again "So please, don't beat yourself up over the bridge incident. If you need it, I forgive you, even though I don't think that's necessary... Anyways, I can walk freely again, thanks to you."

She hugged me a little tighter as she wiped her face, ridding of any stray tears or wetness on said location. "You're so perfect..." I heard her whisper right in my ear making my heart flutter. A couple minutes of comfortable silence rolled by, our bare bodies trapping a decent amount of heat, until she finally spoke up again "You said all the right things... Though it'll take me a while to accept it... Thank you... Though I'm still really scared of losing you..."

I gently pulled away from our loving embrace and sternly looked her in the eyes "Violet, I will _neve_r leave you. I _will_ make sure of it. _Nothing_ will ever split us apart... I will _always_ stick true with the vow we promised each other yesterday... I would _never_ even think about not obeying it."

She lightly smiled and leaned in to kiss me "I love you," she quickly said after separating from the kiss, only to dive back in for another one "so much," she repeated the action.

I kissed back gently as I closed my eyes, one of my arms finding its way around her shoulder. The kiss escalated as her tongue invaded my mouth, taking me by surprise. I tried fighting the foreign invader but quickly danced with it instead. After a few long kisses I wrapped an arm around her shoulderl as my free hand found it's way on her inner thigh, thoughts of yesterday's activities flooding my mind as I remembered how much of her cum was spilled on me...

She giggled lightly as one of her hands delicately placed itself on top of my hand that resided on her thigh. When we broke the kiss to breathe, she asked: "Isn't it a little early to be fucking each other?"

You know when she said that, that phrase finally made sense to me... "...is it? Do you want me to stop? Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked, only lightly panicking as I tried hesitantly lifting my hand off her thigh.

"No, no, it's fine, I'm not tired at the moment and I was just joking. You're just such a... _needy_ girl." She replied keeping my hand on her thigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, genuinely curious. She smirked in reply as a hand of her's landed on my thigh, traveling toward my puffing lower lips

"Nope... and in my opinion, that's a good thing... though, it is quite early... and you're a screamer..."

"...screamer?"

"You scream during sex... you're loud. Though I _lov_e when you scream my name." Violet purred as I lightly gasped when her hand gingerly contacted my already dampened slit, making me spread my legs to give her better access to it. "You're so cute..." She commented, placing a finger in between my lips causing me to gasp louder and jerk my hips forward, wanting her fingers to twirl deep inside of me. "You're such a _naught_y girl..." she claimed, making my arousal soar.

"_Mmm_~" I moaned as she quickly used two fingers to spread my lips apart, making me aware of how wet I had already gotten for her.

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered huskily "I want you to ride my face..."

My heart skipped a beat processing her words, gasping as she kissed and sucked on my neck. Afterward, I started to feel kind of selfish for only receiving pleasure, wanting to please Violet as well. "W-what about y-you?" I asked as my hand on her thigh slowly traveled upward.

"I don't need it as bad as you do... You're always _dripping_ when we do this... It's amazing. I want to drink all the delicious fluid that you're producing..." She huskily whispered as her hand retreated from my slit as she scooted away from me.

Before I could become too dissapointed at the horrible feeling of her fingers leaving my aching vagina, I observed her lay down on her back in the center of the bed, her head a few inches from the headboard. She suggestively gestured me forward toward her. The horniness as well as the beauty of Violet clouding my mind, I did nothing but obey what she had in mind. I turned around and crawled over her abdomen, like she's done to me a few times now, and straddled her stomach.

I let all my weight rest on Violet, my lips spreading apart gently around and encompassing one of her abs, making me shiver a moan as the feeling of Violet's warm body between my legs made my stomach flip. We looked deeply into each other's dilating eyes with our own little goofy smiles, our hands finding their ways in each other's grasp as my hips slowly started rocking on her body. Her hands helped me support myself as I felt myself spread open just a little bit more, her soft skin pressing and rubbing against my swollen lips and needy clit.

"_Mmm_~ I-I can s-see why you like doing this s-so much..." I commented, trying to hold in my moans as I looked down at her mesmerized gaze. I loved the feeling of her body underneath me, I could feel her warmth and her light tremble travel through my lower half as I felt I had a certain power over Violet. One of which I would never abuse or even think about abusing.

"You're so _beautiful_..." Violet whispered breathlessly as her eyes trailed down my chest, stomach, and then to the area where I was spreading my lubricant on her abdomen.

I realized how much her staring at my vagina turned me on. I fucking _loved_ her staring at my vagina. The 'hungry for every detail' stare she gave it made me happy as a feeling of pride and warmth spread through that area. I'm glad I was able to make her look at me that way, how her want of us pleasing each other only grew, how her gaze was completely locked on what was in between my legs... My arousal was extraordinary. My breathing was accelerating at all these thoughts and actions, but I took a deep breath to maintain a stable pace of breathing.

I smiled shyly at her compliment as I softened my grinding, teasing myself. I spread my legs just a tad further apart to give her a better view of my aching slit. I loved that I could see her stare harden at my pussy as her smile softened, grateful to have me so willing to allow her to see it.

She forced herself to look back up to meet my gaze. "Cum on me, _pleas_e," She begged. "I want it on me..." Her words reminded me that she came on me yesterday, meaning that I very likely reeked of her scent, an idea I absolutely loved.

I continued to lightly grind on her stomach. "I-I thought you wanted me to ride y-your face?"

She swallowed hard, looking back down my body. "C-Can we do both?"

I smiled at her suggestion as I began to grind harder on her abdomen. "Abso-fucking-lutely"

Her smile became more prominent as she observed my grinding. I think the feeling was amplified due to her watching me do so, because after I started putting more energy in my grinding, audible moans started escaping my lips.

"Your voice is so majestic..." Violet commented as I closed my eyes, feeling my lubricant smear on my inner thighs. I ground on her for a solid minute, loving every single second of it as my lips spread around her abdomen, almost as far apart as they could.

One of my hands holding onto one of Violet's escaped her gentle grasp and traveled downward toward my depths. My fingers prodded my clit and spread my lips apart, a loud moan escaping my throat. I opened my eyes to glance at Violet's who seemed to be enjoying the show _ver_y much. Her face was flushed with a bright smile. She glanced up at my face and we made eye contact. The want to kiss her deeply when I looked down at her was monumental.

"Fucking kiss me" Violet begged. Happy that we had the same idea, I started leaning down to act upon the idea. She leaned up a small bit as our lips clashed together. After our tongues started dancing again, I started moaning deeply into her mouth as my fingers penetrated me thoroughly, starting to hit every right note to make me sing.

My orgasm was (kind of) sadly approaching very rapidly. My moans picked up in volume as my grinding on Violet and on my fingers quickened. Violet wrapped her free arm around the mid-section of my back and pulled me in close, our faces pressing roughly against each other.

I broke the kiss to gasp for breath, quickly resting my head on her shoulder as my fingers were clamped down upon. I moaned loudly next to her ear, refraining from screaming, even though I really wanted to. They became more throaty every passing second as my thrusts became very desperate, the want of an orgasm becoming extraordinarily strong in my mind as I felt myself reach the tipping point.

I didn't even try to tell Violet. I just continued my moaning and my grinding as the grasp on her hand tightened. I felt her smile widen as I burried my head into the crook of her neck as I felt a strong wave of bliss roll over me as I fingered myself harder, feeling my cum exit my body and drenching my fingers.

Violet pulled me in tighter. "So warm..." she purred as I continued to finger myself and cum on her, moaning directly into her ear.

I sighed deeply as my fingering slowly decreased in speed until they completely ceased, feeling my cum spread on her abdomen and spill down her sides.

She looked down at me and whispered "Sit up, please" Recuperating for a few seconds, I obeyed her words as I did just that, looking down at her, quickly looking at her abdomen that was drenched with my fluid. "Spread it around, all over me" Violet commanded as her hands took me by the hips.

The thought of those words and her soft hands holding me by my sides already fired up the desire for another orgasm. I gently smiled at her as my hands shakily made their way to my mess. When they finally made contact with the warm thick liquid and Violet's delicate skin, I pressed lightly on her stomach, trailing them up her chest and below her breasts, bringing some of my cum with them. I did so again and again, spreading an even coat of the liquid over her body.

"On my face" She begged as we made eye contact.

Gulping and smiling as my stomach flipped at the idea, I dampanened my hands with my liquid again and brought them to her neck, trailing them up her chin and her cheeks. She smiled brightly as I did so, my fingers now thoroughly going over her nose and her forehead, finally going down her temples. I had to turn my hands slightly so I wouldn't run out of paint, but when I was finally done with the canvas, I examined and smiled at the blushing masterpiece.

"I fucking _love _the feeling of it on my face" Violet commented as one of our hands found their way inside each other's grasp. Her other hand let go of my hip and went on her abdomen, trying to feel my cum on her. There wasn't that much left, but she was able to use her hand to spread some of my juice on my abdomen making me grind the slightest bit on her. "You wanna go again?" She asked with a smirk as her hand planted itself back on my hip.

I shyly nodded as I ground into her again. Her hand left my grasp again and made it onto my other hip. The grasp on my hips gently tightened a small bit as she grinned at me.

"Want to ride my face?" She asked, making my heart skip a beat.

My smile became shy as I nodded some more. She chuckled quietly as she pulled me by the hips toward her encouragingly. I followed her lead, slowly crawling up as she scooted down to help me get into position.

As I hovered my vagina over her face I grabbed onto one of the beams of the bed, the ones where I was hand cuffed to, to help support me. My heartbeat was rapid as I shivered with anticipation, feeling Violet's breath hit my damp lips, her hands readjusting themselves to hold my hips properly.

"This will always be one of the most amazing sight I will ever see..." Violet commented making me chuckle. But I was cut off with a gasp as she eskimo kissed my clit, smelling my scent deeply. She held her breath for a second, shivering with delight as she slowly let it go "And that will always be the best smell..." She added on with a deep sigh as her mouth got closer and closer to my inflamed underside "Your moans will always be the most beautiful sound to hear... And this will always be the most delicious thing I will ever taste..."

Right after she said that, her tongue lightly penetrated me, causing me to jump and gasp again. Her tongue traveled down my drenched lips, collecting all my lubricant as she started to pull me down onto her face. I allowed her to do so as I relaxed and set my vagina on her mouth.

"H-Holy f-fuck!" I somewhat yelled, feeling Violet's soft lips and rough teeth press against me. "_AH- Mmm_~" I moaned as she started drilling me with her tongue. I rested most of my weight down on her as I straightened out my back, lightly grinding into her face. My eyes started to roll back as Violet hit all the right spots. "_V-Vi, oh my fu-FUCK MMM-_" I screamed, no longer caring about waking anyone up. I only cared about what was happening right then and there.

As I continued gyrating my hips on Violet's mouth, she pulled me in closer, her head leaning up and pressing against me to try and go as deep as she could into my unexplored depths. The tight grip she had on me made escape impossible, something that turned me on even more and made me want to be handcuffed again, under the mercy of Violet. But I just focused on riding Violet's face as I felt her swallow my liquid that managed to seep down into her mouth. Afterwards, she started rolling her jaw, amplifying the pleasure I was receiving as her tongue started to focus more on my clit.

I moaned loudly as I thrusted my hips into her tongue. My grip around the beam of the bed tightened as I felt another orgasm quickly approaching. "_H-Harder! P-Please!"_ I begged as my grinding strengthened, trying to maximize the pleasure.

She lightly giggled as the licking against my clit strengthened, all the while her tongue delved into my tightening depths.

Just a few seconds later it all finally became too much as another wave of bliss rolled over me, Violet's tongue ferociously twirling around as I put more energy into my grinding. The feeling was scream inducing as I felt Violet's face all around the vicinity of my most private areas, the area where only one other person is allowed to see or touch. And that was the person who I trusted and loved the most, who was taking advantage of that allowance right then and there.

I loved the feeling of her head between my legs, how I could feel the heat radiating off of her adding to the already extremely warm area, her hair touching and sticking to my inner thighs, her nose, lips, teeth, and tongue pressing against me, and the breath that contacted my sensitive slit. My thighs tightened around her head as I rode out my orgasm, my head relaxed back as I screamed a moan.

I felt Violet lick all around, desperately trying to drink all the fluid that leaked out of me. As she did that, the blissful sensation of an orgasm being the only thing in my mind sadly diminished quickly. My grinding on her face slowed until I completely stopped, panting heavily.

After collecting most of my liquid, she lightly sucked my clit for a couple of seconds making me squirm and grunt. Afterward, she backed away an inch from my sacred area.

After she smelled my scent one final time, I took that as my cue to remove myself. Scooting down her body and plopping myself next to her side, she turned to me with a smile and I saw that she... had a liquid in her mouth...

She still had my cum in her mouth. She slowly swished it around, savoring the taste of it. My stomach flipped as my arousal started rising again, loving how she enjoyed my cum as much as she did. She inched her head closer to mine until our foreheads were pressing together. I smelled my own strong scent, stoking my rapidly growing and out of control arousal. My heart skipped a beat when she started kissing me, some of my own cum spilling into my mouth. I didn't fight it but I didn't swallow it either. I just kissed back and tasted myself thoroughly as she pushed in more of my cum, mixed with her saliva, into my mouth. One of her hands went to the back of my head, pushing and mashing our faces closer together.

After she inserted most of my cum into my mouth, I swished it around a bit. After doing so for a few seconds, I started transferring it back into her mouth. My arousal skyrocketed when she accepted it and started savoring the taste of my cum and both of our salivas, the mix of our liquids lightly seeping down the corners of our mouths.

After we broke the kiss, I gasped for breath, watching Violet continue slowly swishing the liquids around in her mouth. She smiled at me and began lightly gurgling it for a few seconds until she finally slowly swallowed it all.

As the taste of myself lingered in my mouth, I looked down to her neglected slit. She was insanely turned on. Her lips were puffed and starving for any attention as I saw her lubricant practically drip down her lower lips. She rolled back on her back and spread her legs open for me as I continued to scan her vagina, the sight and willingness of her doing so causing my arousal to soar.

"Do anything to me Clementine... please..." Violet begged as I laid a hand on her abdomen. I reckoned that she had a desire as strong as I had a few minutes ago... And a desire that I had right now. But I wanted to fulfill her desire first and repay what I owed her, wanting to taste and feel her. I brightly smiled as my hand trailed down her smooth skin and toned stomach as I scooted down.

I quickly hopped over her spread legs and got on my knees, swiftly putting my hands on her hips to stabilize myself as I looked at the pulsating slit below me, the gorgeous slit that belonged to _me_, begging _me_ to touch it in any way, as long as I gave it the blissful sensation of sweet release.

Violet gulped hard as she impatiently played with her fingers, looking at my gaze, the gaze that was assaulting her nether region. When she tried reaching down to touch herself I quickly kept her hands back from her desired location, Violet grunting in impatience giving up on the act a minute into trying.

I giggled and leaned down closer to her slit, thoroughly smelling her musky scent as I gently spread her legs further apart, that act being very easy as she was all to willing. She quickly brought it upon herself to spread her legs as far apart as possible for my viewing, making my stomach flutter. I lifted my head up and took a deep shaky breath looking at her flawless, pulsating, damp slit, my vagina aching at her strong need to be pleasured.

I remembered the words she used to describe that I was the best thing to smell and what not. I gripped her hips tighter as I licked her sensitive inner thigh making her shiver in my grasp. "You are also my favorite thing to taste, to hear, to touch, to smell, and to see... You're fucking perfect"

Before she could reply, I licked her inflamed folds, finally giving her what she so desperately needed. She moaned and thrust her hips into my face making me giggle. One of my hands lowered to her inner thigh, lightly stroking and teasing her delicate skin as I lightly draped my tongue up and down the lips of her puffed slit.

She whimpered as I stopped focusing on her folds and trailed my tongue to her other inner thigh. I licked circles and danced my tongue on her thigh making her squirm some more. Her squirms intensified as I started kissing and sucking on her thigh, driving her crazy as her breathing deepened some more.

"I-I guess th-this is just payback for y-yesterday, right?" Violet stuttered with a giggle, the need to be pleasured showing strong in her tone.

I focused on sucking hard on her inner thigh, traveling upward toward her increasingly dampening ravine. Nearing my destination, I lifted my head back up and placed my hands on her inner thighs, my hands then draping toward her womanhood.

She whimpered a very adorable whimper again as my fingers contacted her swollen lips. She moaned as I very delicately draped my fingers on the silky skin, wanting to plunge my fingers deep inside of her. But I refrained from doing so as I wanted to be careful and spread her open like she did with me yesterday. I _reall_y wanted to see what her insides looked like... I had to be very gentle if I wanted to do that, which shouldn't be too hard. If I hurt her while doing this at _any_ time, I couldn't forgive myself.

My index fingers trailed up to her clit and toyed with it for a couple of seconds, making Violet thrust her hips at me again. I giggled at her reaction and lightly poked my fingers inside of her, my fingertips quickly being encased by her soft and wet lips as she moaned loudly.

My middle fingers joined them as well, all four of my digits slowly penetrating her until they were one whole knuckle inside her. Her back arched and her leg muscles flexed, the expression on her face expressing pure bliss as her knuckles turned white (much more than they already are) from grabbing the sheets of my bed. My ring fingers joined the expedition as I continued pushing them gently inside of her, her pussy stretching open to compensate for the size of my fingers. After getting halfway through the slimy entrance I stopped going any further, allowing her vagina to get used to being spread this far apart.

"_F-FUCK- Mmm~, Clem, g-go deeper!_" She begged, heaving deeply, rocking her hips weakly yet hungrily into my hands.

Judging that enough time had passed, I continued pushing my fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly, desperately twitching her hips at me for more stimulation.

I loved the feeling of my fingers inside of her. Her hot, squishy, and tight walls clamped down upon them, craving for some type of friction.

I looked at her widened and stretched pussy, smiling knowing, again, that I was the only person allowed to do this, was the only person that has done this, and the only person who will ever be able to do this, to touch or see her flawless slit. I wanted to make her sing the beautiful song of her moaning, so I slowly pushed my fingers all the way inside of her, making her howl with pure delight. Afterward, I started forcefully clenching my fingers, just as she did to me last night.

I started off slowly, to let her adjust to the movement before speeding up. She loudly howled in pleasure as she thrust her hips sporadically and hungrily as I started to unclench my fingers.

"_F-Fuck me, Clementine! Please!_" Violet begged as my clenching picked up the pace. The feeling of having her slit wrapped tightly around my fingers will never be able to be described accurately. Feeling and touching it was just too much of a fantastic feeling, words lacking to describe both her and my satisfaction toward it.

I looked at her beautiful flushed face, a couple of tears rolling down her temples as a smile of extreme bliss was plastered on her face. For a second I thought I hurt her and my heart skipped a beat due to it. But I quickly realized that those type of tears meant she was enjoying this very much.

After a minute of her howling her moans, they became very throaty noises as my fingers started ferociously hitting and stimulating the depths of her slit. My fingers were completely drenched as her lubricant dripped off the base of my fingers and onto my bed, adding to the several cum stains that were made on it.

As I stimulated her, the heat between my legs picked up some more as the want for _another _orgasm forcefully made its way into my mind. _Is wanting this many normal...? _I thought, referring to orgasms.

I was yanked out of my stupor as Violet's shrieks of pleasure overwhelmed my hearing. Smiling at her trembling body beneath me and the sounds she was producing, I started to pry her lips apart with my fingers, simultaneously clenching and unclenching my digits. Doing so only amplified the sounds she made as more tears rolled down her temples. When I spread her apart as far as she did me, I tried looking inside of her not so-tight-anymore tunnel.

Even though the lighting was dim, I could still make out the wetness, the pink, the absolute _beauty _of what I was touching. And it was one of the softest things I had ever felt. The pulsating of her squishy insides as my fingers were coated with her lubricant made my mouth water as I wanted to taste her insides desperately.

Being satisfied that I saw the inside of her slit with my own eyes, I rubbed the left side of her pinkness, coating my fingers in a thicker layer of her lubricant. After collecting the substance on them for a few seconds, her moans being music to my ears, I retracted my hand from inside her and brought it up to my nose. I used my ring finger to coat the bridge and tip of my nose to entice me even further. Afterward, my two other fingers that were still drenched in her fluid forced their way into my hungry mouth.

I licked them lightly as I started sucking the delicious liquid off my digits, slowly swallowing the thick and slimy liquid, all the while I felt Violet's warm and vulnerable body shiver as she tried thrusting into my hand to stimulate her. She watched me do so as she kept glancing down at my slit, enjoying the view of my actions and 'beauty'.

As her walls settled back firmly around my fingers, my fingers squeezed close causing her to sing a moan. At this point, I needily wanted another orgasm. But the girl who was under me deserved one at that moment, much more than I did as she was clearly starving for one. So I put my own needs and wants aside and focused on her, slowly unclenching my fingers as I started motioning them in and out. Every aspect of her was gorgeous. How she sang her moans, how her hips twitched, her expression expressing pure joy, her exposed, trembling, and vulnerable body beneath me at my mercy... It was just perfect. I never wanted this to change.

My free hand subconsciously touched my clit making me moan lightly and jerk my hips into it ever so slightly. But before I could touch myself completely, I wanted to focus on Violet so she could have a full experience. So I hesitantly put my free hand down on her inner thigh, lightly kneading and massaging it, just to entice her even more. But I don't know if she realized over the fact that I was now roughly fingering her. I made sure not to be too rough so I wouldn't hurt her, but as she was weakly begging for me to go faster. I concluded that I wasn't causing her any harm and that Violet needed more attention, so my mannerisms accelerated.

I grinned at her as she howled. The way she grabbed onto the sheets, tried spreading her legs further apart to give me a better view and to give me better access to her literal dripping slit, how she heaved heavily, her flushed face... She was so beautiful and _perfect_. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet her, gotten to touch her this way, and able to call her mine.

When her walls started tightening around my fingers, my digits inside of her sped up to near maximum speed. Violet no longer spoke words as the fingers pleasuring her became too much for her to handle. The only noise she made were choked up moans which made me hornier but also made me want to please her more and more to get more of those adorable noises.

I saw her eyes roll back as my free hand started rubbing her clit, gently sliding against it, slowly escalating my motions on her clit until it was a very rough, quick, and loving gesture of affection.

"You're mine... You're _mine_... _Forever_..." I whispered, my own words making my arousal heighten. I loved the idea that she belonged to me. And I loved the idea that I belonged to her.

Her moans grew in volume as her walls clamped down hard on my fingers. I leaned down to her clit and lightly licked it, my hand migrating down to her inner thigh to lightly knead it once again. And when I finally felt her liquid splash and spill on my hand, I roughly licked her clit when she reached her peak, the moans erupting from her, trying to express the immense bliss that rocked her body.

She quickly leaned up, darting one of her hands to my rapidly moving wrist, trying to make it go faster as she thrust into it, becoming breathless as weak and throaty moans escaped her lips. After a few more seconds of trying to receive as much pleasure as possible, she and I slowly halted our motions until I ceased my fingering, she collapsed back down on the bed gasping for breath.

I smiled at her spent state, her panting heavily and sweat lining her forehead, an immense blush on her face. I looked back down to her slit and realized I still hadn't pulled out my fingers. Keeping them there for the next few seconds, I savored the fantastic feeling of the warmth and squishiness of the tight and slimy tunnel. I then looked at the huge cum stain she made on my bed. I was a little disappointed that it went to waste, but there will always more in the future.

The few seconds passed quickly as I slowly and hesitantly clawed my fingers out of her, her body squirming lightly as I did so, quiet grunts squealing their way out of Violet's mouth.

When they exited her they quickly cooled as I leaned down a few inches and licked her clit to get another small taste of her, making her jump a bit. I then leaned back up and looked at her gaping hole. I loved seeing how open it was, knowing I was the reason that it was like that. I brought my fingers up to my nose, smelling them thoroughly once again. My vagina throbbed while doing so, seeing that Violet was observing me do it. After I straightened my back, my eyes trailed up her body and perfect curves as I thought what I should do with my glazed fingers.

When I finally saw her face I saw that she had a light smile and was staring at my, once again, puffed and lightly gaped lips as I brought my damp hand down to that area. I smiled as I rubbed some of her cum off on my inner thigh, lightly plunging my fingers inside of myself afterward to put the remainder of her cum on my digits inside of me.

I lightly ground into my hand as I moaned lightly, feeling our juices mix with each other's. I saw her gulp at my actions, one of her hands quickly trailing down to touch herself. She spread her legs apart, even though it was only a couple of inches that closed, as she touched her clit, once again giving me a full view of her womanhood, making her shiver and grunt.

I breathed heavily at the sight, wanting touch it for her yet also wanting to see her touch herself. But my own very strong arousal wanted me to receive pleasure at the same time.

When she penetrated herself, we made eye contact. Our smiles returned on our faces as we knew what we wanted. I wanted to rub my clit against her's so fucking hard.

"_Mmm_~" After a few seconds of stimulating herself while I watched her do so intently, she swiftly retracted her fingers from her insides and leaned up to me. I leaned down a tad as her two fingers rubbed some of her liquid on my cheek making my heart flutter as my smile couldn't get any bigger.

After she spread most of her liquid in my cheek we deeply kissed each other. She suddenly put her arms around my shoulders and laid back down bringing me with her. We kissed harder as one of my hands went to the back of her head to mash her closer to me as my other hand planted itself on her cheek, my heart pounding at each action.

We kissed for a solid minute until we broke it, gasping for breath. But Violet didn't give us any time to recuperate. While lightly gasping for air, she flipped me on my back and forced herself in between my legs. She put her hands on my inner thighs and spread me apart as I all too willingly allowed her to, excited about what she was going to do.

She viewed and scanned my vagina yet again, the warmth in that area being damn near hot as it only got warmer as she looked at it, anticipation and lewd thoughts of activities flooded my mind. Our arousal was so incredibly high that it turned us into animals only wanting to be mindlessly pleasured. But I didn't mind that, I just wanted to feed the starving animal inside of us.

She looked up at my grinning face as she leaned down and licked my clit. I squeezed my eyes shut when her strong tongue wrapped around it lovingly, my breath hitching in my throat as I twitched my hips, gasping as she roughly twirled her tongue on it for a couple of seconds.

I was disappointed for a few seconds as the feeling of her tongue on my clit and hands on my thighs vanished as she pulled away from the area. But not too long after, I felt her body swiftly shift and straddle my pelvis, our vaginas not even an inch away from each other's, I could feel the warmth radiating off of her's.

She hovered her vagina over mine for a couple of seconds, our very dilated eyes making contact, her eyes asking if it was okay if she were to press her clit against mine, pleading all the while.

I swallowed hard and nodded sternly as I begged breathlessly "Please Violet, fuck me, fuck me so fucking hard! I need you so fucking bad!"

Her right eye twitched lightly, her smile strengthening as she held onto my right leg. She slammed her vagina on mine, but not too hard, making us both gasp as both of our lips started to spread apart, our lubricant already mixing together.

It didn't take us long to readjust for our vaginas to get used to each other's, and after a few seconds of waiting, our anticipation was searing, she finally gently started to grind her clit on mine.

I moaned loudly as she continued her light grinding, the feeling of her clit on mine was fucking amazing. Our drenched, pulsating, hungry, and heated areas rubbing against each other's had so many feelings and made me think many things. I felt her warmth, her liquid, her squishiness... Amazing was an understatement.

She slowly sped her grinding up until the feeling of her clit against mine completely overwhelmed my mind, making my eyes brim with tears of joy. Once again, nothing but incoherent sounds escaped my mouth. Our faces were expressing pure bliss, our eyes closed, heads relaxed back, mouths open, both of us moaning, the moans telling each other that we were both greatly enjoying the moment and the sensation.

I started grinding my hips against her's causing the blissful sensation to more than double. "_FUCK_!" I screamed pushing my vagina harder against her's, a tear rolling down my temple.

I ground harder and harder, our moaning picking up in volume, the moans from Violet encouraging me to please her more and more. Which was the exact same thing she was doing.

I put my hand on my mouth, Violet's scent forcing its way into my nose, as I moaned loudly, looking down to where our slits were thrashing together. The sight of it was mesmerizing to me and made me want to cum on Violet's vagina, drenching it in my fluid. The idea drove me wild as my moans became throaty, the familiar pressure and godly sensation of another orgasm rapidly invading my mind and body.

Though my vision was immensely clouded with lust and a strong urge and desire to pleasure her and myself, I was still able to see Violet's face when I managed to look away from our battling clits. The expression she made was so adorable, so cute, and so sexy at the exact same time.

I scanned her face for a few seconds, being somewhat of a challenge as my eyes wanted to roll back. But after I scanned her face for every detail and adored her expression of pure delight and bliss, I trailed my eyes down her chest, stomach, pussy, and legs. I couldn't get over how beautiful she is neither could I get over that she is _min_e and I am her's. The concept of that was so exciting and so... I don't know if loving is the correct word, but it made me feel loved on a level I never knew existed, the feeling always causing a warm tingly feeling to invade every nerve in my body.

The love I have for Violet is so... large, much larger than what I thought possible. And doing this with her didn't feel like that I was expressing it enough. I want to do so much more with her. I want to spend most of my time with her. I never want to leave her side. I want to stay with her for more then forever.

These thoughts surged through my mind, arousal, pleasure, and pure love battling with each other, trying to be the main feeling and emotion to reign over my mind. The war raged in my head as both of us ground faster, our climaxes, or at least mine, swiftly approaching as the telltale signs of the flood gates releasing were made prominent in my senses.

Right before I reached my peak Violet ceased her actions and quickly repositioned herself, the loss of stimulation causing a light ache of disappointment to go through my entire bottom half. I kept my hands on my mouth as I opened my eyes to see and feel her straddle my left leg, slowly scooting up over my hip, her hands going down to my right leg and lifting it up. I breathed heavily as my heart pounded viewing her dripping slit slowly place itself back on mine.

We both grunted at the contact as we both looked down to one of the most arousing sights I've ever seen, Violet's pale, warm, smooth, and strong body dominating me, driving me crazy. She stayed still observing my weak grinding and hearing my soft grunts as a bright smile appeared on her blushed face.

Her gaze trailed up my body as she thrust with a decent amount of force into my clit making me stifle a large moan into my hands.

"You're. So. Fucking. Perfect- _mm_m" Violet reminded me, thrusting roughly after every word, making me spread my legs as far apart as Violet's straddle would allow me to. She started a steady pace of grinding on me again, a large amount of pleasure invading that area and my mind as she trailed a hand down my leg she was holding, her thrusts getting quicker every passing second. She leaned down a bit as her thrusting made my thought process halt as I only focused on her sweet moans and the feeling of her clit roughly rubbing against mine.

The hand trailing down my thigh planted itself on one of my breast, her index and middle finger squeezing my nipple causing a whole new sensation of pleasure to ripple through and shake my mind.

"_F-YES! KEEP DOING THAT_ _MMNHM~!_" I begged mindlessly, another tear rolling down my temple as one of my hands migrated from over my mouth to over Violet's hand on my breast.

As I was experiencing pure bliss, I was able to see Violet throw her head back and hold onto my leg tighter. Her fingers squeezing, rubbing, and dancing on my nipple as every thought and feeling was extremely enticing and arousing. _I loved her dominating m_e. How she could take control of me, how I belonged to her, how her perfect figure loomed over me while I was her toy...

And when I finally looked down at our slits one more time, I finally peaked as I flew passed the tipping point. A familiar divine feeling of extreme joy and delight took over my mind as I screamed incredibly loud into my hand, Violet's thrusting and fingers picking up speed, an overload of sensation as I jerked my hips into her's.

I felt my cum spill and roll down off of me and onto my bed, smearing on Violet's slit as she continued to grind into me for her own enjoyment, a couple of more tears rolling down the side of my face. I was gasping for breath as my vagina was extremely sensitive to every single bit of movement and friction. But I didn't want her to stop. I wanted her to _us_e me, to pound me harder, faster, and make me cum again, many, many more times.

"F-F-Faster V-_VIOLET_! _USE ME!_" I screamed, her grinding keeping my eyes rolled back, those being the only coherent words I was able to muster to her through my loud moans.

I trembled underneath her as she obliged with my beg. There was so much of our moaning going on I couldn't tell whose was whose. The sensitivity in my slit felt so overwhelmingly amazing (quite an understatement) that I barely noticed Violet's grinding quicken as her grip on my leg tightened, using my leg to support herself to ferociously grind into me.

I squeezed her hand migrating to my other breast as she used me, my heart fluttering at the thought, as she started pinching and rubbing my other nipple making me yelp through a moan, her body looming over me some more. For a couple of swift seconds before my eyes rolled back again, I was able to see Violet's beautiful reddened face and expression of pure joy, two tears rolling down both of her temples as she moaned with a happy smile. I loved the look on her face, making me want to cum again, as I repeated the action of glancing down her body, completely aroused that she was dominating and using me, causing another orgasm to quickly make its way to the forefront of my mind.

Violet's moans became more throaty as all the usual but erotic signs of her orgasm about to happen triggered off.

"C-Cum- _mmm_~ o-on me- _mnnm_~" I weakly and breathlessly begged through my moans, another one of my orgasms approaching rapidly.

She was thrusting extremely fast on me as she moaned loudly, more energy going into her grinding as she came on me. I ground into her as I reached my orgasm, our liquids clashing and mixing together as we both moaned loudly, _roughl_y grinding into each other.

We rode our orgasms out on each other as our thrusts became weak and desperate as they slowly halted and ceased. Violet's hand retracted slowly from my breast as she sighed deeply, looking down to where our clits were still pressed against each other.

As she steadied her breathing, I was still a complete mess trying to recuperate from our intimate act as I placed my hands on my stomach, she thrusted roughly one last time making me groan.

She lightly chuckled as she set my leg down "I-I'm kind of jealous how many times you came more than me... That was absolutely amazing... every single thing about it..." She sighed deeply once more, putting a hand on my lower abdomen, reality finally coming back to me as I saw her still on me.

"I-I can take care of that if you want..." I suggested truthfully, weakly lifting a hand toward her.

She smiled at my words and lightly shook her head "I've had enough... for now..." She replied looking at the blinded window, seeing the Sun's rays try to pierce through them. "I guess technically we had sex all night..." She smiled at her comment looking down at me making me adopt my own smile as I shook my head at her statement.

"I would definitely do it again..." I replied, gasping as she lightly flicked my clit as she scanned my ravine making me want to spread open so she could see every detail perfectly. In return, I thrusted my hips delicately into her's, eliciting a sharp gasp from her as I spread my legs open a tad bit more.

"You can't possibly want to go again... Can you...?" She asked, somewhat surprised, intrigued, and curious.

"If you keep teasing me then yes... so feel free to continue doing that" I answered as she looked down yet again.

"...as tempting as that is... which is _ver_y tempting, I kind of want to go back to sleep for a couple of hours" She replied, her eyes trailing back up my body until our eyes made contact again. I saw the slight weariness in her eyes as her eyes started to fight to stay open. It was the same story for me.

"Of course, I wouldn't force you into anything" I replied softly as Violet finally unstraddled my hip and pelvis, laying down next to me with a gentle smile plastered on her face.

She turned on her side and huskily whispered right next to my ear "Definitely later today..." She kissed my cheek and trailed a bit higher to my lips. I turned my head to accept her kiss as we battled for a dozen seconds making my stomach flip. "Thank you for everything... How patient you are, how willing you are, how perfect you are... I'm not sure I deserve you..." Violet stated after our loving kiss.

I processed her words for a couple of seconds "I feel the same way... But... we do deserve each other... after everything we've been through, it's what we deserve. I'd go through it all again so I could be yours..." I honestly replied, kissing her again as she lightly whimpered.

She lightly wrapped her arms around me "You're fucking perfect" She almost inaudibly said "Thank you..." She quietly praised, scooting up close to my body as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. She put her head in the crook of my neck as she closed her eyes, intertwining her legs with mine.

We didn't need anything to keep us warm. Holding each other in a tight, inseparable, and loving embrace was enough to keep us content. I smiled as she slowly drifted off in my arms. And as my eyes started closing I wondered what was in store for us in the future. I wanted to do so much more with her, and I'm not talking just about sex, there'd be _plent_y of that, I'd make sure of that. I meant that I wanted to build the school up, to make it a shining community, able to sustain ourselves... I just don't know how to do that though. But with Violet by my side, we will figure it out together and we will make sure that it happens...

After a few minutes and knowing she was asleep, I pulled her in tighter, loving the feeling of her bare body pressing against mine. I pressed my nose against the top of her head and lightly smelled her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you..." I said, finally allowing myself to go under, the feeling of being loved strongly present in my mind. "I love you..."


End file.
